One Big, Ridiculous Cliché After Another
by the laughing redhead
Summary: She couldnt believe that this had happened.... it was like everything that could happen- happened. and now... of all times............... I know this could never happen in the show- but it's my story so THERE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Just realized that i have to add one of these thingies... Just FYI i own nothing... LOL except the first three seasons of this fabulous show on DVD. Bones belongs to the people who created it... DUH**

**Um Just so you know- in my story it takes place true to events up to The Bone That Blew (since i've been going crazy since it aired) But with one subtle difference. Hodgins and Angela are still together. I am in denial about them breaking up. So i kept them together :-P**

* * *

_February 4__th_

Temperance Brennan regained consciousness in an extremely painful manner.

The pounding of her head and the furriness of her tongue made her immediately assume that she had had one too many drinks last night- and that this was the consequence of her foolishness- a hangover that could wake the dead.

This unnatural pun made her grin in a slightly pleased state of mind.

She had been spending way too much time with Booth lately if she was making death jokes.

This was the place for jokes though- staying in Las Vegas, where they had just that night wrapped up their second case in Sin City.

That was when she realized that someone was draped over her, in an overly protective manner- he was curled around her in a pseudo-fetal position that had his arm up over her shoulder and his body comfortably fitting with her own.

He was also apparently very muscular- she could feel the strength all around her- in all the muscles whose names she knew by heart.

The problem was, she couldn't remember who she had come home with last night- and apparently wherever she was waking up- had excellent shades on the windows because it was completely black inside the room.

Brennan didn't freak out- there was a safety in this embrace that she hadn't felt ever before.

Even when she was with Sully- and that had been the most emotionally attached that she had ever gotten.

Pain and the slightest tinges of regret always surfaced when she thought of him- even after almost 2 years.

It was hard for her- the only man that she had almost allowed herself to love. Well, maybe not the only man…

Of course she would never allow herself to say that out loud- it would mean admitting that she may be wrong about the fact that love itself was only a chemical reaction. And if she admitted that, Booth would never let her live it down.

A flashing alarm clock read- 10:15- she could only assume that that was in the morning- even though she was not working on a case this instant she hated being late for work- of she came in even a little later than usual Angela would be all over her, wanting to know the details. And Jack would be somewhere off in their peripherals. Just watching the woman he loved, live her life with the exuberance that had first attracted her to him.

By the end of the day Booth would have found out- and would become extremely awkward if she spoke about any of the men in her life.

He was very odd when she spoke about things like that- and only when it was associated with her.

If she had been a normal human woman- she might even jump to the conclusion that he might be jealous.

_Of His Partner?_

No, she thought- he's just like a brother.

"_You must really like your brother." _Julian had noted in a slightly disturbed tone, at Christmas time, almost a year ago.

Temperance would tell herself that it had been a special year because she had spent it with her father and brother, and nieces.

But down deep- she really knew why she considered it one of her warmest memories.

It would always be that time that she had kissed Seeley Booth- even if it _was _only a fake kiss.

Her moment of temporary insanity- when she had agreed to kiss him under the mistletoe- logically reasoning that it would be nothing and that she would keep control of any pesky emotions that _might _surface. As if they would have the nerve to surface in her ironclad mind of facts and calculation.

But when she had kissed him suddenly and their lips had met- it had been like dynamite went off in her skull.

She had tasted him, and he had been surprised, and she had remained in control- his surprise and irresponsiveness made this easier than she had expected counting up to three.

Temperance Brennan had always considered herself to be a good counter.

But she hadn't expected three.

That was when he had come to his senses and began kissing her back, moving his lips against her own.

That was when she had lost track of time

It had been involuntary- to grab the lapels of his coat gently- and pulled him more tightly to her.

He was taller, so he had to incline his neck slightly- finding the perfect angle in which to keep her in this embrace.

And that was when she had felt him open his mouth on hers- and she had responded for the first time in her life- with her heart, rather than her head,

That had been around five.

She had become more aggressive at that point- pulling forcefully on his lapels- as passion began to fill her mind- and slipping her tongue into his mouth without a thought to how it would affect him- and when he had unhesitatingly returned the favor, they had gently savored each other.

And Brennan just slowly began to realize what she had been missing all these years.

That was at 9 steamboats.

She suddenly became aware that Julian was watching… and that this was _Booth._

Temperance pulled back suddenly- their mouths making the slightest popping sound as they separated.

Booth stumbled back a little- looking stunned, and if she wasn't mistaken, there was something else in his eyes as they met for the first time, almost shyly- if she were to define it anthropologically speaking- it was Arousal.

Arousal of the Alpha Male when he has found a female that he is inclined to mate with- because of qualities that make her, _her_. Biological desire. A textbook example.

Scary thing was, she was feeling the same thing.

Julian had cleared her throat- knowing perfectly well that they had forgotten that she was in the room.

Brennan really didn't know what would have happened if they had been alone immediately following the mistletoe kiss.

The look in his eyes had not been one that had brooked any argument. And Brennan couldn't figure out if she would have stopped him from doing anything at that point- standing there- in a slightly breathless, flushed state, looking into his eyes and seeing something that both excited and terrified her.

But then Julian had cleared her throat. And they had both been yanked back down into reality.

Sometimes her mind wandered- and she began to think about what might've happened.

She had seen Booth's muscles before- felt the reassuring strength of him, when she would hug him- or he would help her to her feet.

Temperance had this feeling that he would have seized her face before she could scamper away and once again put her heart in a box.

That's when Temperance heard a moan of pain- coming from behind her ear, and the lightest shifting of the arm that held her so close.

And she was suddenly enveloped in a scent she recognized.

"What time is it?" She heard him say- and then her heart was suddenly lunging into her throat.

Brennan knew that voice- even as the rumbling in the diaphragm of the man behind her voice's growled with the morning and also a hangover.

She wanted to be a different person at that point… or at least have a less recognizable voice.

"10:18." Temperance replied as quietly as she could- although her voice still seemed ridiculously loud in the silence if the room.

For a microsecond- she thought he didn't recognize her- but then she felt him tense all around her- the arm across her was suddenly removed and she felt him pull away, sheet hurriedly pulled across to form some sort of decency.

With a heavy heart she turned over- face-to-face with her partner.

Seeley Booth.

He had the same shell-shocked expression that he had worn when she had kissed him under the mistletoe.

"Bones?" He squeaked; looking as surprised and vulnerable as Cam had described about the night that he had gotten the ransom call from the Gravedigger.

"What the-"

He bit off his oath, or it trailed off- she wasn't sure.

He just stared- mouth open.

Then suddenly his eyes were drawn to her form- lying uncovered next to him.

She found herself strangely pleased by his scrutiny.

Then he realized what he was doing- and jerked his eyes back to her face.

"It's ok." She responded when she realized that he was too overcome to finish his inquiry. "I don't remember anything that happened last night either."  
That seemed to jolt him.

"Oh yeah, that makes it all better. You and Me in bed together- _naked. _But because we don't remember what happened… its _OK!_"

Brennan understood his sarcasm, he always did this when things got beyond his control- or just beyond what he felt was right.

"We got drunk." She said- as they both clutched their heads when his half yell hit their ears.

"Yes." He agreed in irritation. "I think we did."

Temperance started getting flashes.

"We both had a lot to drink- and then you went to go gambling- and I didn't want you to get readdicted. So I asked you to stop. And then you told me that the only way you'd stop was-"

"If you'd give me another kiss."

"And not like the one on Christmas." Brennan corrected. "You were very specific."

"Oh lord…" Booth moaned.

"Then after we… um… kissed for a while… it gets blurry."

"Well, _maybe_, if we had a light- I could think better."

Booth slid out of bed, grabbing his boxers on his way across the floor.

He flipped the light on to reveal _his_ Bones in a bed with sheets up to her chin… their clothes were flung haphazardly across the room.

He had a sudden moment of brilliance- reaching backwards across the mussed bed he seized the telephone and dialed the front desk.

"This is all some sort of drunken misunderst-" He said to the woman lying in bed with him.

"-Hello Mr. Booth, how may I help you?" The desk clerk asked,

"-Booth" Brennan said.

"Yes-" He replied quietly into the receiver. "Can I ask what time I checked in last night?" To Bones he said- "I'm on the phone Bones, hold on"

"Let me see sir..." A pause followed and he heard the sounds of keys clacking.

"No- Booth-" She tried again.

He was starting to get annoyed with his partner- couldn't she see that he was on the phone?

"Around 3 AM sir. Will you or Mrs. Booth need anything this morning? You didn't check in with any bags last night."

"Mrs. Booth?"

His stomach suddenly felt like it was full of lead. Really cold lead.

"Yes." Came the cheerful voice at the other end of the line. "It says here that Seeley and Temperance Booth checked in last night into your room."

Everything felt suddenly surreal-

"Oh ok." He heard himself say into the phone- then he hung up without another word.

Booth glanced over at Bones suddenly realizing what she was staring at on her left hand, and as it glinted up at him in the motel light- Seeley felt his heart stop.

It was a wedding ring.

She looked up at him.

"I think we're married."

* * *

If Jack Hodgins were to have to describe the relationship between Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth he would have to say- complicated and simple.

Then he would grin and blame the poetic sound of his words on his fiancée Angela.

Simple in the way that you could tell that they were oddly enough the best of friends- even though they agreed on nothing and no one.

And the fact that they were clearly mad about one another- in the same way that he had been crazy about Angela almost two years ago.

But complicated in the fact that he wasn't sure that anything would ever be able to work out between them- _because _they worked together.

Even the two in question knew that when their affections were in the open- it made their work environment very difficult.

It was complicated further by their own sensibilities.

Dr. Brennan was fascinated by the workings of human society and yet unable to force herself to become part of it. To experience the emotional side of life.

Booth was the emotional part of Brennan's life- he was the heart that kept her from being like Zach had been.

But that was the problem- they were the yin and yang. But they were unable to admit that they were attached to one another.

It had gone from colleagues to partners in a short year- who knows what would happen in the time to come.

That they were perfect for one another was sure- but if they would ever act on the impulse of love or soul mates or whatever- was unclear.

Hodgins shook his head- he was becoming such a romantic. Angela would be pleased.

Wondering how the pair was doing in Las Vegas he grinned and went to show his girlfriend the latest find.

* * *

Booth was sitting at the end of the bed- his back to her; head in hands as he tried to figure out what had led them here.

Brennan taking advantage of his turned back had slipped into a more comfortable set of clothes.

She found her purse- just in case- she always carried a second set of clothes. You could never tell when you were going to get something on you. And when they were on a case, it was almost definite.

Afterward she sat down carefully next to him. He still wouldn't look up.

"Did you remember anything?" She asked, and then surprised herself by being distracted by the beautiful ring on her left hand.

"Not much- but I think its going to come back to me…I can usually remember what happened while I was drunk. I'm pretty good at holding my liquor."

He said the last part with the usual Booth bragging, which gave her hope that their previous relationship was not all lost.

"The desk lady said that we checked in last night around 3AM." He swallowed nervously "as Mr. And Mrs. Booth."  
Temperance nodded slowly.

"I found this in my purse. It seems to agree with your marriage theory."

Booth found his eyes suddenly drawn to a crumpled piece of paper that Bones was holding lightly in her hand.

At the top it read that it was from _The Little Ol' Chapel Of Love._

Underneath it was Signed by One: Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan and it was to show that they were legally bound in holy matrimony and certified by the state of Nevada.

Booth had then proceeded to swear loudly- clutch his head. He then reported that he was going to get some coffee and Tylenol for them- grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Temperance stared at the closed door for a long time before slowly getting up and searching through her purse for her cell phone.

She dialed.

"Hey sweetie how's Vegas?" Came the naturally cheerful voice from far away city of D.C.

"It's good." Brennan managed to say.

"Details hon, I need details. Any hot guys to hook up with?"

"Not really."

"Oh come on Bren, I need more than that- don't tell me Booth hasn't let you play a little on your last day and night in Vegas. I'll have to have a little one-on-one with our favorite neighborhood special agent when you guy-"

"I'm married Angela."

Brennan heard the pause on the other end of the phone- and she mentally logged it away that this was the first time that she had ever made her artist friend speechless.

"You're _what_ Temperance?"

"Married, Angela. I'm married."

She heard her best friend squeal in excitement.

"Oh my gosh Bren, I'm so surprised- you go girl-"

"To Booth, Angela."

This pause was even longer than the first one. Twice in a row… this was a new record.

"You mean _our _Booth- as in Special Agent Seeley Booth- FBI, carries a gun, is your partner Booth?"

"Yes Ang, that Booth."

Another squeal- this one more excited and girlish than the first.

"Finally!!! Bren thank God you decided to go with the heart this time, I mean really, we all knew-"

"I woke up this morning with him next to me. And a ring on my finger and a marriage certificate in my purse. I have no idea what happened last night."

Angela actually had the guts to laugh.

"I knew this would happen- This is SO you two." She continued to giggle and chatter until she began to realize that her best friend wasn't joining in on the merriment.

"Are you okay, Tempy?"

Temperance Brennan forced herself to take a deep breath.

"Physically I am fine- apparently we stayed safe during our drunken frolics."

"Uh-huh, Bren that's not what I meant and you know it. Are _you _ok?"

"I don't know… Angela… I mean. It's _Booth_."

"And it's huge- sweetie. This has got to be extreme shelter-shock for you."

"I don't know what that means."

Angela laughed again

"Don't worry about it- How is Booth taking all of this?"

Brennan found herself suddenly wandering where he was.

"He said he went for coffee and Tylenol. Our hangovers were something to be reckoned with."

"Did he say when he would be back?"

"I'm not so sure Angela. I was kind of in a daze when he left."

"How long has it been?"

Brennan glanced at her watch.

"About 10 minutes."  
Angela smiled at the worried sound in her friend's voice- and wished that she were there to help her socially challenged friend to keep a grip.

"He's probably just trying to find some coffee. Don't worry Brennan, he'll be back. If I know Booth- and I think I do- he's not the type to leave you alone after something _this _big happens."

Brennan despite herself, sighed with relief.

"So, how are you feeling about this imposed and antiquated ritual?"

Angela couldn't resist, this was Brennan and Booth.

Only the thing that she had been waiting for, since the first time she watched them share that look.

Everyone knew the look she was thinking about, it was something that really couldn't be described with mere words.

It could be a sad look, or a happy look. You could almost hear them past speaking to each other beyond words.

Angela loved that look. It was the only time her best friend looked soft, and exposed.

"I really don't know Ang. Its so, sudden. And unreal- I just don't know… it's hard to think about it rationally."

"You don't have to think about it rationally babe. What is your heart saying?"

She waited for her friend to speak-

"All I can think is that it's Booth- he's my partner. I am not sure that I feel anything about it."

"Other than the fact that you are practically in love with him anyway."

"Angela…-"

"I know Brennan. Just- be willing to look at this past the anthropologically way, OK?"

"I'll try Ang. Ok. I'll try,"

She heard the key rattle in the door-

"He's back, I have got to go, don't tell _anyone_."

Angela smiled into the phone.

"Ok sweetie. Be good- I love you, see you when you get back,"

"Ok Bye."

Brennan clicked her phone shut as her partner walked in; carrying a drink holder with two coffee cups in it- on his arm hung a plastic bag.

"Hey Bones. I come bearing coffee and um, the best pain-killers that 7-eleven carries,"

He smiled his charm smile, and Brennan could almost pretend that they weren't married,

She took the coffee, and after taking a sip- was pleased that he remembered exactly how she liked it.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed, facing her, and take quick sips of his own drink, downing 2 tylenol and then burning his tongue on the hotness of the coffee.

She grinned when he hissed in pain as it scalded him.

"Is that hot?" She asked.

"He shook his head and shot her a dirty look.

"Gee Bones, Ya think?"

"Well you do that every time- I thought that you would have learned by now."

He hmphed and then took another drink, more carefully this time.

Bones, as much as she wanted to, could not just ignore what was going on- although she knew that he wanted to ignore it.

"What are we going to do Booth?"  
He froze, this was her super serious tone.

"About what?" He asked, feigning stupidity.

Brennan gave him that look that said that she knew he was being purposefully dense. He tried at least twice a case, but he only got away with it maybe once.

"Oh about the whole… _marriage _thing."

"Yes, about the marriage thing."

"Oh well… I don't know- I haven't really thought about it."

"I thought that's why you left, to think about things."

Booth looked blankly at her.

"No, I just wanted coffee."

Surprisingly enough she believed him.

"Well now, what _are_ we going to do?" He asked- staring off into space.

"Well the only logical thing to do would be to get it annulled."

He coughed and cleared his throat- but said nothing.

"Or a divorce." She said.

"Um Bones- those could be a problem."

"Why would getting a divorce be a problem? I have been told that people do it every day when they wish to get out of a disagreeable relationship-"

"-_Because_," He explained. "If we file for divorce or an annulment- the bureau will find out about it. And then they'll make us split up."

"You mean our partnership would be terminated?"

"Yes Bones, that's exactly what I mean."

Something in her went cold.

Any normal human being would have called this feeling sad and afraid, but Temperance chalked it up to pheromones releasing into her brain stem- clouding her mind and judgment until she could no longer reason clearly.

What she did know was that their partnership was one of the most important thing to her at this moment in time. If it was dissolved… She didn't want to think about it.

"So you're saying that we should remain legally married?" Temperance was amazed at how bearable the idea was to her.

"Yeah" He said, becoming more and more okay with the idea. "No one else knows about this- and we don't have to tell anyone- and if anyone _does _find out, we can just say that you didn't want to change your name."

"Angela knows." Brennan informed him- he did a double take. "You told _Angela_?"

"Yes! She's my best friend; I am going to tell her when I get married."

"This isn't really married."  
Temperance's head jerked up and she fixed him with her anthropological stare.

"We are legally bound to one another- how else do you define marriage?"

"Love and devotion. And an engagement at least for pity's sake!"

Temperance gave a characteristic sigh-

"Yes well all of those things are present in a traditional relationship."

"But Angela will tell everyone!"

"I told her not to."

Booth stood and ran his hands through his hair and moaned in a tired way.

"She'll tell Hodgins at least."

His partner shrugged,

"That is a possibility."

Booth moaned again.

"Our plane leaves in an hour." She reported.

Booth seemed to come to a decision.

"Alright, then plan is: if we get home and no one but Angela and possibly Hodgins knows about this, we keep it under our hats and pray that no one else digs too deep-"

"I don't pray."

"Bones, it's a figure of speech, just bear with me. Ok, so we get home and figure something else out. But until then- we just pretend this never happened."

Brennan nodded slowly, contemplating all the different angles of this mess. Booth's suggestion was the only way that left them as partners. And so it was the best suggestion.

She grabbed her stuff and then headed outside with him.

* * *

Hodgins had come up behind his lovely bride-to-be listening to her talk happily on the phone.

He listened to her one sided conversation with mounting curiosity, He had figured out that she was talking to Dr. Brennan- and apparently some of it was about Booth.

But nothing else made sense,

Angela hung up the phone and turned around. Surprised to see him standing there.

She placed her hands on her hips in her best attempt to look stern.

"Eavesdropping Hodgy?"

"Excuse me." He replied grinning like an idiot. "Half of your phone conversations will legally be mine when we're married- so get used to it baby."

"And what if it's my secret lover?"

"Then I might not want to listen in- How's Dr. Brennan?"

His Angela's face lit up like a candle.

"She's _good_." By the way she drew out the word good; he knew that there was something she desperately wanted to tell him,

"Spill it."

"She made me promise not to tell anyone."

"I am your fiancée, I don't count as everyone."

Angela looked down, trying to make a decision that wouldn't compromise either relationship.

"Ok, I'll tell you, as long as you swear to God, that you don't tell anyone else." Her face went stern. "I'm serious Jack. No slipping this to Cam or Sweets."

In all seriousness the Bug guy crossed his heart.

"I promise. Go."

Angela covered her already smiling face with a hand and once again, giggled.

"Brennan's married," Then she squealed with excitement.

Hodgins' jaw dropped and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"To who?"

The artist beckoned for him to come closer- her lips gently brushing his ear.

He didn't think that he could be any more surprised when she told him who the groom was.

About that time Camille Saroyan walked in.

"Are you two going at it again?" Cam rolled her eyes. "I thought that when you got engaged you were supposed to be less open about your private practices."

"Well technically, she is still married to some guy- and I am not sure that that allows us to be engaged."

Cam rolled her eyes again.

"I just want those results Dr. Hodgins, and that sketch to be finished Ms. Montenegro- and I really don't want to know why you are grinning like madmen I just want this job finished before Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth get back which is in about…" She checked her watch. "Four and a half hours people."

Sweets suddenly came wandering in- making both Angela and Hodgins want to spill their beans even more.

"Are Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan expected back anytime soon?"

Cam rolled her eyes and glanced ceilingward as if asking for patience- or for the sky to fall on the people who made her crazy.

She hated to repeat herself.

"They will be returning within the day, most likely in the next 4-5 hours, and I have no idea if either will be coming in to the Jeffersonian today"

Sweets watched her leave.

"Is it just me or is she a little touchy today?"  
Hodgins and Angela shrugged, grinning wildly about something.

Sweets almost asked them about whatever it was, asking for a glimpse into their strange inner psyche. But then he realized who he was talking about, and decided against it.

"I will see you two later." He said, a small uncomfortable wave given as he made his exit.

* * *

**So Yeah, that's it for the first chapter- i have more lol but i'll withhold it until people review.. You know you want to :-P**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer-- again i own absolutely nothing... blah-dey, blah-dey, blah. You know the drill.**_

**_I know this is soon to add another chapter but... i hate leaving _anything unfinished.. Hehe hope you enjoy**

* * *

_March 3__rd_

_About One Month Later_

Temperance Brennan was starving.

Her hunger was affecting her so much so that she realized that she had no idea what Angela was talking about- Brennan hadn't been listening since she slipped into the Artist's office.

All she could think about was Macaroni and Cheese. In all of its yellow varieties.

Angela noticed she wasn't listening.

"Listen sweetie- apparently none of this is getting through to you."

Brennan snapped to attention.

"Yes, it was Angela, please proceed."

"Bren, I just asked you if Giant Zombies could have made these wounds- and you said that it was an excellent theory and that you would have the intern look into- and although I would love to think that you just made possibly your first joke… I really doubt it, so spill it- what's up?" Angela tipped her head to one side and frowned.

"I am sorry Ang. I'm just really hungry."

Angela shook her head,

"Then go eat Brennan. This case isn't going to fail miserably if you're gone for two hours."

Temperance nodded, but Angela could tell that she was extremely preoccupied.

The artist watched her best friend strip off the gloves and slip off her blue lab coat- walking out of the Jeffersonian without another thought. Well Okay- there were more thoughts… mostly about the secret marriage that neither she nor Booth would talk about.

She still remembered _nothing_ about that fated night.

Instead of discussing it like rational adults, they completely ignored the fact that it had even happened. For some reason the thought of bringing it up completely terrified her.

The fact that they had had practically back to back cases since returning had helped them avoid _that _conversation.

_It's fine like this._

She thought pacifistically.

There was nothing that they could do. It wasn't an issue. We'll just leave it like that.

"Brennan." She said automatically into the cell phone.

"Hey Bones, where are you- I need to talk."

"I'm in the diner- eating some lunch."

"Lunch? I thought you just had breakfast."

Brennan frowned.

"It was a very small breakfast and I was still hungry- and I really don't need to be explaining myself to you."

"Yeah- ok Bones, whatever- I'll be there in um- 10 minutes,"

She heard the tires screech through the phone. It would be more like 5 minutes with the way that her partner drives.

"OK Booth- bye."

He hung up and she returned to her giant plate of Mac N Cheese.

_

* * *

_

March 31

_st_

_3 Weeks Later_

Temperance threw up everywhere.

The scary thing was, the body wasn't too bad- almost all of the flesh was gone- there was almost no smell and the sight wasn't even disturbing compared to the many others that she had seen.

The simple truth of it was- she'd had worse. And besides, _Booth_ hadn't thrown up- instead he gallantly held her hair back while she emptied the contents of her stomach on the far side of the four-runner.

Macaroni again and Thai food- it was the only thing that sounded good these days.

"You feelin' any better?" He asked kindly.

"No." She moaned, and then retched again.

Brennan attributed her upset stomach to the earliness in which she and Booth had been called out.

It was barely 6AM, and they had traveled almost 40 minutes to get out here.

Now she was sitting in the passenger's seat of the car, shivering with the adrenalin of puking her guts out.

Booth was on the phone, pacing back and forth outside the car. Brennan had told him that she would not be able to identify the key points of the remains in the frame of mind that she was in right now- he had sent a FBI tech to get her a bottle of water, telling her that he would take care of it and then handing her the water bottle and pointing at the car.

"Cam, she was throwing up everywhere-" He spouted into the phone, after his partner had climbed in. "Yeah I know… It's not like her… She's afraid that she will contaminate the remains. Will you send a team out to bring it in and document everything?"

"I'll come out there myself." She replied. "Just get Dr. Brennan somewhere where she can rest. I'll send Angela to her apartment to make sure that she actually rests."

Booth didn't think that that would be necessary but he agreed and hung up the phone.

"We're going home Bones. You are one sick puppy."

"I don't know what that means." She managed to get out, before making good use of the large bucket in her lap.

* * *

Booth was asleep on her couch- and Angela was out on her balcony sketching- Angela loved Brennan's balcony, the view wasn't great but it was full of people constantly moving by.

Ms. Montenegro adored this balcony.

Brennan figured that this would be as good a time as any to figure out what the heck was wrong with her.

The problem was, she had an idea, and the probability of her being correct made her worry and hope that she wasn't right for one of the first times in her life.

Slipping out of bed and into her bathroom she closed the door- opening her medicine cabinet and pulling it out.

She began to count days in her head. Trying to disprove what she knew might be happening.

Thirty minutes later she sat on the bathroom floor- her knees drawn up to her chin- staring wide eyed at nothing in front of her.

"Bren? Are you in there?"

Angela's voice came muffled through the door.

When she got no answer she opened it- shocked to find her best friend in a very Non-Brennan-y fetal position.

She knelt down in front of her taking one ice cold hand in hers.

"Temperance what's wrong?"

Brennan seemed to come back to herself from a long way off- focusing on Angela's face only after several seconds.

Wordlessly she lifted her free hand.

In it was a long white plastic stick. Two small irregular gaps showed at one end.

One of the gaps had a single word written in the center.

_Positive._

"Oh My…" Angela gasped. "Are you sure Hon, these tests have been known to be wrong."

Brennan's voice was dry and raspy, and she had to clear her throat several times before getting anything to come out.

"This is the third one. They've all said the same thing."

That's when Angela noticed the small white and pink boxes laying all over the floor.

Angela did the only thing she knew to do. She hugged her friend tightly- listening for tears. Even when none came.

The two of them sat on her bed. Brennan was wrapped tightly in a thick blanket- Sitting ramrod straight against her headboard. Things still hadn't sunk in.

Angela broke the silence first.

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Booth." Brennan replied, with surety in her voice. "It's Booth. I haven't-…I haven't been with anyone since Vegas. It has to be him."

"You guys didn't wear any protection?"  
Temperance broke out of her trance long enough to glance at her friend.

"I still can't remember what happened that night. We were both so drunk- I doubt either one of us thought through the consequences of unprotected intercourse. I still don't remember what happened."

"And there's been no one else? You're sure? I mean, I know that Sully came back for a visit a month ago-"

"No Angela. We didn't… we didn't do anything."

"Oh... _Oh._" Things were starting to fall together- Brennan's recent and constant cravings and the mood swings. She'd made two interns cry in the past 3 weeks, and they were both men.

"Are you going to tell him?" Angela asked seriously.

"There seems to be no other course of action. He is the father, he deserves to know."

Angela let out a deep breath.

"When?"

"Tonight I suppose. This changes everything; there is no good reason for me to put it off,"

"May I tell Hodgins?" The artist asked. "And sweetie I will understand if you say no."

Temperance thought about it.

"You can tell him. Just make sure it doesn't get all over the Jeffersonian. Everyone is going to know in a few months anyway, and I would prefer to keep the scrutiny to a minimum until absolutely necessary."

Angela nodded.

"I understand completely." She replied. Hugging her friend tightly. "This is SO amazing."

Angela stood and left- slipping out the door in absolute silence.

* * *

Booth, completely unaware- slept on for another two hours.

He smelled Mac N Cheese baking in the oven, even before he opened his eyes.

That was all she had eaten for the past 3 months. It was getting insane. Maybe she was missing Zack- and was trying to relive the old days by eating Mac and Cheese everyday for lunch…

And now apparently dinner.

He sat up- looking sleepily over the top of the couch.

There she sat, gazing intently into space while cramming her face with that beautiful Macaroni that she had only made for him once.

The Forensic Anthropologist definitely had a gift when it came to cheesy pastas.

She noticed him- suddenly. And he could have sworn he saw a flash of reproach and dismay cross her face.

"There's another plate of food in the oven." She said- standing slowly, "I'll get it out for you."

Booth stood shakily, trying to get his equilibrium to even out- he was always dizzy when he woke up, it was a miracle that he hadn't fallen into her coffee table and broken something.

"It's amazing Bones." He said- after finally getting to the table and eating a few spoonfuls in virtual silence.

"Seeley there is something I need to talk to you about."

She said it with the bad news tone. That coupled with the fact that she used his first name sent him into a state of near-panic. She literally _never _used his first name.

He knew this tone as he used it often enough when giving death notices to the families of the deceased. He was almost proud that she was learning his techniques and using them. But it would be better if she wasn't using this particular one on him.

"Ok." He responded. Trepidation mounting in his chest.

"I am going to have a baby."

He sighed in relief- he'd thought she was going to tell him something bad.

Joy flooded him at the thought of Brennan experiencing parenthood- She would be a great mom. He was sure of it.

When he had first met her he thought that she had the emotions and capacity for love- of a rock. (Or a Bone in her case) and, quite frankly, she used to just annoy him.

But now, now she was becoming more and more human- starting to allow herself to experience the moments in life that he had taken for granted up until meeting his partner.

But that was in the past.

Over the last three years she had become his closest and dearest friend. She still had her rough edges, but they were the ones that endeared her to him. And most of them were the only reason that she still needed him around.

But after she overcame her extreme social awkwardness and insane lack of tact- that was when Temperance Brennan would no longer need him in her life- he knew that the one thing that was for certain about Bones was that nothing was extra, nothing was unneeded.

She liked facts and if his usefulness would prove to run out… their partnership would be terminated.

That was a time that Seeley Booth didn't want to think about. He would remain in denial until the moment that it happened.

Ignorance about such things was bliss.

But a small flash of worry at whoever the father was rose up in him- he quelled it with concentration, and a little bit of reasoning that Bones herself would have been proud of.

Whomever she would have a baby with, she would trust implicitly- Bones didn't make decisions like this without some serious forethought.

The father _had_ to be Sully. He had come to visit her a little while back. They must have decided then.

He experienced jealousy then- but that had always been there when he was thinking about Sully.

Pregnancy also explained a few things.

The puking- the constant consuming of macaroni.

The fact that she made anyone who didn't know her _well_ cry within minutes. Booth almost grinned when he thought about those two, poor guys who had had the ill-fortune to mess with "her remains"

But this would affect their marriage. He would just have to buckle down and get the divorce.

To heck with his career- so _what if _the bureau found out he had been keeping secrets. It didn't matter.

All that really mattered was that Bones was having a baby.

She wouldn't want to be his partner anyway- she would probably be taking some time off.

_With Sully. _His subconscious growled.

"That's great news Bones, I can't believe you are having a baby. Congrats!" His voice sounded shallow- even to himself.

He raised his hand for a high-five, it was a guy thing. It was appropriate.

She didn't look happy- which drained his joy somewhat.

"_We _are_._" She said, looking steadily into his eyes. "_We _are having a baby."

That was when he felt the blood drain from his face- as her words began to sink in. His hand dropped awkwardly down to his lap.

She sat there, in her usual blunt, inhuman way- and stared at him, letting him go through this bombshell of information completely alone.

Then she did something that he had never expected- she reached out- and grabbed his hand reassuringly.

He had done that so many times when someone just needed the simple touch of another human being.

He seized her hand- and didn't relinquish it.

He needed her right now. To get through this- to _understand_ this.

A rogue thought passed through his head… for some strange reason he had the most irresistible impulse to open his phone- dial the number that he had in his list of contacts but never really wanted to use.

To wait for that voice to travel down the hundreds of miles of phone lines between DC and wherever in the Caribbean he was and say two words.

_I Win._

* * *

"You're sure it's ours?" Were his first words, although not the first sounds he made after she told him.

Brennan felt a flash of anger.

"You think I would lie to you?"

Booth frowned- mentally kicking himself for the use of those words.

"No- Bones it's not that, it's just. _We _have only been together one time. And I really thought if it would be anyone, it would be Sully. I mean you guys have a lot of history."

Bones crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"I did _not _sleep with Sully when he came to visit me- although he wanted to, I said no."

Booth wanted to know why. He knew that it probably had to do with her knowing that she was pregnant, but something in him wanted to know why.

_Later._ He said.

"_You_ are the last man that I have been with."

She looked a little uncomfortable with this admission.

Who was he kidding; _he _was a little uncomfortable with this admission, once again, Bones did nothing without a reason.

The little voice once again wanted him to ask why.

But it still wasn't the time.

"I believe you Bones. I believe that this is my baby."

He smiled involuntarily, and without thinking he scooted his chair around the table, and placed his hand on her stomach- knowing that she wasn't far enough along to feel anything. But still comforted in her realness.

That this was in fact, reality.

Temperance felt the sterile and inhuman part of her wanted to tell him to remove his hand from her stomach.

But she knew instinctively what he was doing, and it comforted her to know that she wasn't alone in this.

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Then something struck Booth.

Something that was really the most important question that he could ask her right now.

"Are you going to keep it?" He asked, his brown eyes staring into her suddenly blue eyes.

For one thing- she hadn't really thought about it.

First it was just the enormity of having life inside of her.

But she knew without thought or reasoning what the answer was. She had always thought- that if she were ever confronted with a pregnancy, she would be able to remain objective about it and realize that she had no room in her life for a child.

But now- now everything was different

"Yes," She replied firmly. "I am keeping it."

He sighed in relief; he could not give up any child of his. And fighting with her about it would not be easy. Neither would getting custody of an infant with his job and criteria buzzing around, _if_ she had wanted to give up the baby.

"I want to keep it- I want to raise it." She smiled gently as the possible scenarios ran through her head. This was going to be amazing.

"Do you want any involvement?" She asked, bracing herself for the possibility that he would want to have nothing to do with this accidental pregnancy. Maybe he'd had enough with Parker and Rebecca. There was a chance that he would want to just pretend this never happened.

Brennan knew that if he said that, she would be forced to terminate her partnership with him. You couldn't work as closely as she did with him and ignore this kind of bond.

Booth jerked and then stared at her in amazement.

"I do Bones- this is my- this is _our _baby. I mean- how could I _not _want to be involved in every aspect of his or her life."

Brennan would have sighed in relief as well- beginning to see how great of a father he truly was.

"This will actually be easier on you." She said.

Booth wrinkled his brow,

"How?"

"Well, unlike with Parker and Rebecca, _we _are still legally married. I will not be able to deny you any visitation rights should we for some reason, become estranged. You will be a legal guardian."

The one good thing that came out of them being married. Booth thought.

But then he looked down at his hand on his partner's stomach.

Ok, two good things.

* * *

Yeah i know mildly cheesy- tried to stay true to characters. :-P But anyhoo- reviews are welcome, even the ones that poke holes in my plotlines, characters etc.

I dont have a beta reader so if you notice any wonky parts just share


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything that has anything to do with BONES- or as Craig Ferguson Calls It. Boney-O. Speaking of things i dont own... i dont have a WII Fit yet... what is up with that?**

**Anyhoo- sorry kids, i was camping last week (in the icy cold) and i had no way to get to a computer- so it was a few days between updates. It can get a little confusing down around the center so i'll try to explain- memories will be in italics. Follow the date to find out what had happened so far. LOL if you have questions just leave them in the review section.**

_April 8__th_

Bones had known that Booth was a mother hen about her- she had figured that out after the first attempt on her life, when he had personally supervised her security until he had been blown up.

Pain twinged in her heart as the memory of him- lying on her kitchen floor- fire licking across his chest, and his eyes shut- maybe forever. Her heart had stopped in her chest. She had found herself suddenly beating out the fire on his back- if she had been religious she would have prayed for his safety.

But this was ridiculous. He was constantly asking her how she was, and although he was very discreet- Angela was still the only one who knew- Both she and Brennan watched as he continued, being constant and hilarious. Even going so far as to sleep in her guest room every night since finding out.

His reason was to make sure she was comfy and safe.

It had been 2 weeks since she had told him.

He had been to the first doctor's appointment with her- he hadn't even hesitated whenever she had asked him if he wanted to come, and she had been surprised at his exuberance.

He had missed out on a lot of this with Parker, because Rebecca hadn't wanted him anywhere near her after their huge fight when he had proposed to her.

Booth told her this as they drove to the doctor's office in his FBI issued SUV.

It was eerie, talking about this, since this very place had been the scene of some of their most memorable conversations.

But she had been pleased- very pleased- when he had told her why he wanted to be a part of every part.

The doctor had been amazed at the awkwardness between the father and mother of a child. Especially when he started the initial examination.

They hadn't wanted to explain it to him- and so left the doctor to wonder.

By the end of that appointment though, they were at least a little more comfortable about the idea of him accompanying her to her next appointment.

He had stared at the wall for most of the exam- which was hard to do while holding her hand.

But it had been good. To be with the other on more than just work and eating at the diner- well, it was a bit more than that now.

* * *

She was beginning to show- just slightly.

But if she wore loose clothes then no one would be the wiser- and it would just look like she had gained a little weight, everyone would understand with all the Macaroni and Cheese and Pie that she was always eating.

Yes, now it was Pie, any type that she could find and she could almost eat the entire pie herself.

Booth of course, loved this, and would leave in the middle of the night to stop in at the Royal Diner and get a wonderful pie. He was completely cheerful when she would ask him to do this, and would usually share with her. Or the other way around,

* * *

_June 3__rd_

Two months later she wasn't able to hide it any longer, and had made a statement to the entire lab, assembled at the small table that was up on the second floor.

She was to one side- Cam was at the head; Angela was straight across from her, Hodgins beside Angela.

Sweets sat directly beside her, and she almost wished that she could make him move- so that she could see his reaction when this little nutshell was released. To study _him _for once.

Booth was somewhere behind her, standing a little to the side, he was always close these days.

Or maybe she was just noticing it more now that she and Booth were involved, as far as she remembered he was always there, if not leading or beside her, somewhere in the peripherals. Watching her with prideful trepidation- hand at the small of her back- or on her arm- guiding her.

"I have an important announcement to make." She said calmly. Thinking inwardly that she _really _had to pee.

Hodgins narrowed his eyes and glanced sidelong at Angela, Brennan knew that she had told him something of what was going on. But not all of it, and with the wisdom that he occasionally showed he had allowed his fiancée this secret.

"I'm pregnant."

Angela squealed again with the same enthusiasm that she had shown when they had first told her.

Hodgins looked like he had prepared himself for something big- But this was still kind of a shock to him.

He smiled his congratulations and extended a hand for Brennan to shake- then leaned across the table to hug her. They were allowed to do that comfortably ever since the Gravedigger incident.

Cam eyes her dispassionately. There was no jealousy or bitterness. Camille had never chosen to love Seeley Booth. She had no claim to him.

"I can't believe it." She said smilingly. "_You_ having a baby… the world never ceases to amaze me."

Sweets said nothing, this worried her, as it seemed to indicate that they would have a long session this afternoon.

Booth came to stand behind her, a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"So she will most likely be taking maternity leave in the next few weeks."

No one found it odd that Booth had no reaction. They all assumed that she had told him the news first. The squints knew that there were no secrets between the Bone Lady and the G-Man. They were too close for secrets like that anymore.

They (meaning the squints, and Booth) had then decided to go get lunch and discuss baby names.

It was a humorous lunch that followed- everyone making irreverent suggestions for names. Brennan gave Booth a look- he was having too much fun suggesting names. Loving the anonymity.

Then they all decided that the thing that they needed to do was to call Zach and tell him the good news.

Jack dialed his cell phone and it began to ring.

Sweets sat, crunched between Cam and Booth- still not quite part of the inner group.

They tolerated him, and they allowed him to make comments from time to time.

But he wasn't one of them.

He wasn't their Zach replacement…even though Zach was innocent- which was a thought that plagued the psychiatrist every day.

The news was blurted out- and Zach was laughing and asking questions, how far along was she? How was she feeling?

They all laughed along with the answers.

But then Zach- in all his geeky innocence asked the one question that they had all been avoiding.

"Who is the father, Dr. Brennan?"

Everyone suddenly went silent. And awkwardness prevailed. Sweets perked up his ears, in his head a tiny person pulled out a pen and licked the tip. Poised above the paper, ready to take notes. He assumed that it was the Agent Sullivan that both she and Booth had referenced as her only serious relationship.

Bones, without being obvious at all met Booth's eyes. They shared a secret and fathomless glance that even Angela missed. His nod was quick and precise. They had nothing left to hide.

"Booth."

The air was sucked out of the area surrounding the booth.

They were all shocked. In fact- Booth thought he saw Sweets' eye twitch.

"Booth knows who the father is?" Zach asked- unbelief clear in his voice.

Speakerphone was a glorious thing.

"No Zach. Booth is the father."

There was a cough at the other end of the line; the same thoughts were mirrored as the people around the table let it sink in.

Bones, undaunted, slid a forkful of pie down her throat. Booth grinned at her- ignoring the stunned faces around them- and stuck his fork in her piece-

"Okay Zach." Angela finally said, "We'll talk to you later." There was still no response as the line went dead.

Cam was grinning now- looking between the two culprits.

"I _knew _it." She laughed- and the tension was gone.

"He is going to have your dimples Booth." Angela said

"And hopefully Brennan's eyes." Jack agreed.

Brennan caught her partner's eye once during the lunch, he immediately saw the quiet desperation in her eyes.

"Alright everybody out!" He suddenly yelled, halting all proceedings. "Bones's gotta go!"

* * *

Three hours later they sat in a psychology session- a foot between them, as always, and Sweets sat- his young face looking a little surprised and unsure.

"Was this a decision you two made?"

Booth laughed and Brennan gave her awkward grin.

"Not exactly." Booth answered, and Sweets was slightly appalled that they could seemingly talk to each other through simple looks.

"Have you two been in a relationship?"

They both nodded.

"No." They replied, and their psychologist's grin disappeared.

"Then how do you explain _this_?" He asked them- pointing in the nebulous direction of her stomach.

"Come _on_." Booth moaned. "You'd think that they would not let you have a degree without getting "the talk" at some point in your life…" He sighed.

Temperance grinned.

"You could write in to the Secretary of Education and recommend that."

"Guys…Be serious- dude, can you two do _anything _without mocking me?" He saw Booth's face light up. "No, don't answer that. Just tell me what happened."

"Well- funny story…" Booth began

"It was sort of an accident-" Brennan followed up- uncrossing and then re-crossing her legs.

"It all happened in Vegas.-"

"Of course" Sweets agreed,

"-After the Disimar case-"

Brennan sighed.

"We both got a little intoxicated-"

"-_Little_ being the understatement of the year." Booth added with a grin- smiling into the distance at some garbled memory.

"And then we woke up…" Temperance started again, she and Booth shared another glance- and Booth nodded faintly. "And we found ourselves rather married,"

Now this, completely stunned Sweets, he sat their- his mouth hanging open is something akin to bewilderment.

"Married?" He asked. "To each other? Whoa… this is totally… whoa."

They nodded.

"We realized that if the bureau found out about this slight fraternization- they would immediately un-partner us."

"Well _yeah_. at least not without an evaluation." Sweets wrote a small line in his notebook.

"Exactly-" Brennan said "So we decided to remain married. At least until we could somehow find someone to do it off the books."

Sweets' eyes widened,

"You aren't still married are you?"

Their somewhat guilty expressions told them all that he needed to know.

"Well- we haven't been able to find anyone to do that-" Booth replied.

"And with us finding out that we were pregnant-"

"It sort of seemed less important."

Sweets sat there. His eyes slightly glazed over…

"I have nothing more to ask you." He said suddenly.

They looked at him- nonplussed…

"Our session is over." He repeated, this time with more vehemence, "Please leave- I have to prepare for other appointments."

They stood- awkwardly, and Booth sort of lost his balance, Bones immediately steadied him.

Sweets gave them another cold and slightly crooked look.

"You know you could have trusted me with this. You know the whole patient confidentiality clause"

Booth grinned.

"Would you _pinky swear_ not to tell the bureau?"  
Bones laughed out loud.

Lance Sweets glowered.

"Ok, get out."

* * *

Timothy Sullivan stared out into the Caribbean sunset- lazily dangling both a fishing rod and his foot off the side of _Temperance._

Though sitting anchored offshore of St. Vincent- his mind was far away- staring into beautiful green eyes.

His final favorite memory of her and of their relationship was a glance backward as he sailed off in a blaze of glory.

Something in him really did think she would give in- that she would agree to sail away with him and to live happily ever after.

But she didn't.

She had remained resolute in her original decision.

And he understood that, he really did.

But something in him had wanted her to come running down the dock- calling his name, he would turn the boat around and would rush headlong into her arms.

Deep down inside, though, he knew that she would never leave _him._

It really wasn't fair though- no matter how many times Sully would hack through another layer of Tempy's armor he would be stunned to find that Seeley had already been there.

Booth had a prior claim to her- which, as hard as Sully tried to make his own path to her heart, there was nothing he could do to top Booth.

The first thing that had clued him in to the fact that there was _clearly _another man in her life was the second or third time he had spent the night.

He had been stir-crazy, for the first time in weeks, and for once his wanderlust was quiet.

He was happy with her. Happy to stay in one place, that had never happened to him before and he knew it was because of a special Forensic Anthropologist.

He had slipped into her neat and tidy living room, filled with priceless artifacts that she loved. It was also home to her special memories.

There were pictures of her and the other squints, and of her and her mother, and then more recent ones of Russ and Her, and of Booth and her.

He hadn't been jealous then, he didn't need to be.

It was just Booth, they were merely partners.

But that's when he saw it, the shelf that held several ancient things that he couldn't name.

And then he saw something that was not congruent with anything else on the shelf.

There was a tiny plastic pink pig.

Sully was pretty sure that he knew Temperance Brennan pretty well- and this was completely out of character for her.

He reached out and gently picked it up- written in the careful and cramped handwriting of someone who was constantly on the run- Were three words.

Jasper- was the largest, and it was centered. Then above it

_To Bones._

_Bones. _Only one person got away with calling Tempy that.

He had tried since it was quite a good nickname to his mind- she had given him a serious look that told him not to try it again.

Next to that was a silly picture of Temperance Brennan in a stunning red dress and Booth standing looking rather beat up beside her, he was sporting a huge black eye- stuck in the corner of the frame were two ticket-type stubs.

They read

_Fight Tonight: Tony the Tiger VS. Club Champion_

Underneath was a single 1,000 dollar poker chip.

Sully smiled at their faces, they had clearly been laughing when the picture had been taken.

He reached out to take a closer look- revealing a small book that had been safely tucked behind the photo frame.

It was a memory album/photo album of sorts, and it was jam-packed with different things.

Pictures of cases and pictures taken; news clippings and little things that you keep to remember stupid things.

He thumbed through it, realizing that it was a dated from a few weeks after she started working with Booth.

A menu from a place called Wong Fu's, a tiny baggy of sand, and a postcard that said Welcome to Hell- with a picture of the desert.

There was something that referred to lost treasure found by Jeffersonian- they were honorary pirates in Blackbeard's crew.

He kept growing, foreboding in his heart growing with every turn of the page.

He found a picture of the whole gang together gathered around Dr. Hodgins in a hospital bed, as an FBI profiler type person he was used to guessing at what was going on behind faces.

The picture said to him that they were extremely glad- no, thankful- to be together.

Angela was staring absently and lovingly at Dr. Hodgins and Cam looked tired and a little disappointed, but not at the events that were happening when the picture was taken, about something else.

And Booth and Bones were at opposite sides of the photo, Booth revealed far more than he had meant to- he was openly staring at his partner, Joy emulating from his face.

Temperance was giving Booth a sidelong look a small smile on her face that Sully would pay to see beamed in his direction.

He pulled the picture out- flipping it over to see the date- this had been this year, when Temperance and Hodgins had been buried alive in a car.

He was about to return the picture when he noticed a piece of paper with type-written words across it, that had been folded up several times and tucked behind the picture.

Sully plucked it out, realizing that it was a page torn out from one of her books- and that it was actually two pieces of paper- both dated a day before the picture, it was written in the methodical, precise script of his girlfriend.

The first one was addressed to Russ, and Sully had figured out when these were written and so he folded it back up. But the second one caught his eye.

The top read

_Dear Booth._

Sully knew that he shouldn't look or read further. But something in him wouldn't let him put it down.

_Dear Booth,_

_Since you're reading this it means that most likely Dr. Hodgins and I have run out of air._

_First of all I do not want you holding yourself responsible for our deaths. It is not your fault Booth, there was nothing you could have done, and I know that you have done your very best in a rescue effort._

_Do not blame yourself. I am not sure why I am telling you this since I know that you will ignore me and feel guilty. But DON'T._

_These things that I have so much trouble verbalizing on when we are together seem completely unimportant right now._

_I just would like to thank you. _

_Thank you, for trusting me enough to allow me to be your partner, for treating me like an equal from the very beginning._

_For making me feel human again, feeling that someone cared where I was 24/7. _

_For just making me __**feel,**__ in general._

_All these things are things that you never meant to do- and yet you did. You affected me more than you will ever know- more than I can ever say._

_It's kind of dark now; the car battery must be dying._

_Tell Parker I love him. _

_Take care of Angela- this will hurt her more than she knows. Especially after she reads Jack's letter. _

_I am not sure that she realized the depth of his feelings for her. I think that he is telling her that he loves her. That is generally what a person is supposed to do when writing a note at the time of their deaths._

_Perhaps that is why I am writing to you._

_But wishing that I had more time seems completely a waste of time now. _

_I do regret not telling you things that I felt- not acting on my impulses for once in my life. If I was ever to act on an impulse, and not compartmentalize and rationalize it- it would be with you. You taught me that it was okay to do that._

_We have a plan, and if it does not succeed then we will be dead anyway- I debated not telling you, but if you find us already dead, this will save Zach the trouble of figuring out what happened._

_If this fails, then our brains will be reduced to jelly._

_See, I told you this wasn't your fault._

_Goodbye Seeley. I just realized that I never got to tell you how much I loved your first name._

_Yours,_

_Temperance Brennan_

Her name was crossed out- written above was

_Bones._

The rambling letter was exactly like and unlike Temperance; it was smudged with dirt and what looked like dried blood.

Sully folded it up.

This is why everyone assumed that they had a relationship. Temperance had had feelings, or may still have feelings for Special Agent Seeley Booth.

They hadn't been revealed because her team had found her.

He replaced everything where he had found it.

Slipping back into the bedroom- trying to put to rest the thoughts that were running rampant in his brain.

That letter had been written when she thought she was going to die. Of course it would make you misconstrue any feelings you might have for a person.

Sully went to her closet.

He ran a hand through her clothes.

Stopping only twice.

Once on a hanger that held two loudly colorful ties that pretty much screamed Booth's name.

The next time was on a leather jacket much too large for the anthropologist's petite frame.

Sully moved back into her room, in her shirt drawer was a large t-shirt that proclaimed FBI on the front… he found another that said ARMY.

They were both clearly men's clothes.

Sully knew that they weren't together. And had never been, Temperance was not ashamed by past relationships- but she had been clear when he had asked- that she and Booth had never had anything more than a working relationship.

And Booth left his things everywhere. He had stayed over several times when there had been threats on either of their lives.

A picture that Parker had drawn was on the fridge.

At that point he had gotten the strong urge to go to the Caribbean.

He sighed and crawled back into bed.

She would go with him, if her relationship with Booth, or if a relationship _with _Booth was not on her mind.

He would know if she was staying for Booth or something else.

If it was something else he would understand.

But it hadn't been- and when Sully had been left standing on his ship- waving back to her as a familiar black SUV pulled into view- he had simply turned around. He had come into her life too late.

She was already in love with someone else.

He had never really had a chance.

Sully breathed deeply the salt air of the Caribbean.

He had loved her and lost her.

But truly in his heart he wished them the best, wherever they were. He had given up gracefully, knowing that the best man would win.

That was until about three months ago.

**_March 4th_**

_He had suddenly gotten the most irresistible urge to see her face that he couldn't resist it._

_The ship had been turned northward and he had docked in St. Augustine two weeks later._

_After that it had been a plane ticket to DC. And there he was, sitting outside the Jeffersonian, waiting for her to come in early to work._

_When she had seen him- he didn't expect the look of surprise, and then slight panic that flashed across her face._

_She smiled- but he could tell it was strained._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked- unlocking the side door easily._

_He watched her, drinking her up- she was radiant like he had never seen her before. Something was up with her and it made her beautiful._

_"I just came for a visit." He answered. "About a week." Then he added wistfully. "I missed you."_

_She stiffened but didn't turn back toward him and he was forced to follow her through the morning lighted building._

_"I missed you too." It wasn't a lie. She** had** missed him the first few weeks after he left._

_His face lit up._

_"How was the Caribbean?" She asked quickly._

_"Beautiful- lazy, long sunny days filled with nothing but the ocean and the sky."_

_He elaborated further and she listened closely as they sat in her glass walled office._

_He had been living his dream- and loving it as far as she could tell. It was eerie though, hearing him speak of the boat that shared her name._

_"How is everything here?" He asked as he wrapped up a story._

_She shrugged- unable to articulate the changes that had been going on._

_"We tracked down a cannibalistic serial killer."_

_His eyebrows shot up and he asked to hear the story. She recounted it carefully- and found herself unable to tell the part about Zach being the apprentice._

_He didn't seem to notice her omission._

_Sully sat there, wide-eyed until the end. Awe-inspired by the team's antics._

_"So you guys have kept busy then?"_

_Brennan was brought back to the present- she had been remembering Booth comforting her after they had found out about the bad news about Zach. He had been her rock._

_"Sweetie I've got that rendering you needed- Hey Sully."_

_Angela looked surprised- but she quickly covered that thought with a smile-_

_"Long time no see." He replied- standing and reaching out a hand for her to shake._

_Hodgins was only minutes behind, they all caught up quickly- with Angela begging for descriptions of the Caribbean. Cam made an appearance and had them all laughing._

_Clark Eddison was their present Intern,_

_Angela made him uncomfortable by explaining who Sully was._

_Sully laughed when she explained later about Eddison's phobia of work-personal mixing._

_Booth came last._

_When he saw Sully his face darkened visibly. There was no mistaking his dislike of the man, although Sully seemed not notice, it seemed to Brennan as if it had been written in Sharpie across Booth's forehead. Why Booth didn't like Sully was completely unknown to her._

_"Booth." Sully said smiling and they shook hands like old chums._

_"Sully-" Booth returned- smiling his fake smile- "Long time no see, what brings you to our neck of the woods."_

_Sully smiled meaningfully at Brennan._

_"Old friendships."_

_Angela was afraid that Hodgins and Cam were going to have to restrain Booth. He looked about to strangle the ex-agent._

_"Oh… well that sounds… fun." Booth replied tightly._

_Sully suddenly looked up- apparently, completely missing his near strangulation._

_"Where's Dr. Addy?"_

_He immediately sensed that he had made some sort of Faux Pa. The entire room went quiet,_

_Brennan, feeling responsible stood up-_

_"It's my fault-" She said loudly, too loudly. "I didn't explain that to him when I told him about the Gormogon." She turned to Sully. "The only reason we finally caught Gormogon was because we discovered that Zach was his apprentice, Zach told us where he was hiding and Booth went and… killed him."_

_Sully's face was truly saddened by this information. He offered what condolences he could to the solemn group._

_But they seemed eager to put it behind them- or to live in denial- as it seemed to him._

_That was when Cam recommended that they all go to lunch. It looked like Booth was going to strangle her._

_Sully woke in Temperance's guest room._

_She had offered him a place to stay- and they had sat and talked for a few hours. But when he had tried to kiss her- to feel the connection that they had once had- Temperance herself had felt nothing. And she had denied him that right._

_He had taken her rejection well. It might take a few days for her to forgive him. But he had not seen the real reason for her rejection, for some reason every time she considered resuming her relationship with Sully it felt like she was betraying Booth. No matter how many times she told herself that it didn't matter- that the marriage tradition was a clandestine belief- she couldn't do it._

_He sat in her guest room- the familiar restlessness waking him._

_Sully found himself drawn back to that shelf that had changed their relationship before._

_There was a new addition now. A small blue man sat next to the pig. He recognized it as Brainy Smurf- without asking he knew who it was from._

_There was also an addition to the scrapbook- the most recent was pictures of London and then Las Vegas._

_They had clearly been busy while he was gone. But something was different._

_In the pictures after this last Christmas, something was different._

_The body language in the pictures was different._

_Booth was staring at his partner in something that could only be described as love._

_His Temperance was looking at the FBI agent more often in pictures, and her expression and body language said that something was between them now. And it was tangible. She could no longer ignore it._

_Temperance Brennan woke the next morning- there was a note on her coffee table._

**_Dear Tempy, _**

**_It was so wonderful to see you. But coming back made me realize that I ended our relationship when I sailed away._**

**_Be safe- and know that you are always in my heart._**

**_Sully_**

**_PS- if you are ever in the Caribbean area, be sure to look me up_**

_Temperance Brennan sat down dazedly on her couch- folding the ridiculously short letter up in her hand,_

_There was a careful knock on her door- someone really didn't want to disturb her, and at this hour, it should only be a handful of people. No one really bothered her until she went in to work._

_Booth stood uncomfortably on her doorstep- he looked like a child caught doing something bad._

_"Sorry Bones," He said- and sounded like he meant it. "We've got a case- they need you now. The rain is washing away most of the extra evidence, although the bones are still clearly intact." He grinned, "Takes a lot to wash your bones away."_

_Brennan nodded- "Come in- I'll go get some clothes on."_

_Booth followed her inside, sitting carefully on her couch._

_"You know Bones; if you're busy I'll just get Cam to go. And you know we'll bring the bones back and you can look at them later. I uh- know you have company."_

_Brennan didn't comment- only quickly slipped into her wet weather clothes._

_He raised his eyebrows. She was carrying off high-water boots very well._

_Bones eyed his converses skeptically._

_"Those will chafe you when they get wet."_

_He rolled his eyes._

_"I came prepared Bones- I've got some highly fashionable boots that match those beauties." Meaning her galoshes "In the trunk of the SUV. I was just trying to avoid looking retarded for as long as possible."_

_Stepping past him and into the hallway she regarded his garb skeptically._

_"You are the one that is going to look foolish in a suit at a muddy crime scene."_

_He looked down at his clothes while they waited for the elevator._

_"What's wrong with my suit? It's completely and perfectly fitted, and it's made in Italy."_

_Brennan frowned at him_

_"You are being purposefully dense. Either that or you slept over at someone's house last night and didn't have time to change."_

_A strange flash of anger welled up inside her at the thought of Booth with another woman, she squashed it quickly._

_"I did **not**."_

_"Then why do you look so guilty?"_

_They were in the elevator now- Temperance knew that if they had been quiet Booth would be half-dancing to the monotonous elevator song._

_"I fell asleep at work- Ok? You caught me- I was working late."_

_"On what case?"_

_She saw by his face that he had no answer._

_"It's a new one- that you don't know about, in fact- it's um- confidential so I really shouldn't even be talking to you about it…"_

_She stared at him. He swallowed and attempted a charm smile. It was the guilty version of the charm smile._

_"Why didn't you go home last night Booth?"_

_He stared at the floor and cleared his throat nervously._

_"Didn't want to…" He mumbled. "I don't have Parker until next Tuesday. And I've got no one at home. So I just thought I'd stay and work."_

_Bones lay a hand on his forearm,_

_"You should have called- we could have ordered Thai food and watched the western themed movies that you are so fond of. I do have a guest room you know."_

_"You had company." He replied shortly._

_"Oh…" She replied, and was immediately exasperated with her lack of dialogue. "You're right, Sully."_

_"Sully," He repeated with a tight grin. It conveyed no amusement._

**_Always Sully._**

_The door opened with a thump and they made their way to the car._

Booth sat back in his chair- thinking about that day- his mind unknowingly picking up from Sully's thoughts several thousand miles away from him.

_He and Brennan had spent an unnaturally silent car ride to the scene._

_This never happened._

_He knew he was acting like a jealous boyfriend, but he couldn't help it. No matter how many times he thought things through logically. It would always come back to the fact that Sully had barged back into their lives._

_But the usual chemistry was back by the time that they finished examining the initial evidence._

_In the pouring rain._

_He held a flimsy umbrella- but he was soaked to the bone within seconds. She crouched in her full body Jeffersonian issued jumpsuit._

_It was cold enough that he wished that he had one too._

_Booth had never wished that before- this was **bad.**_

_They had run back to the car shrieking with laughter. Well, he was laughing- she had that careful grin on her face that assured him that she was having a good time._

_His car was thoroughly soaked- she stripped off her jumpsuit like a second skin. Revealing that she was almost as soaked as he was._

_Temperance tried not to stare when he shed his suit coat and she saw that his shirt clung to him._

_His muscles were clearly outlined- this was not good._

_I'm just assessing him in a singularly professional way- being an Anthropologist and all._

_Booth grinned at her cheerfully- his chocolate eyes alight with the wind and rain._

_She rolled her eyes- but enjoyed his childish enthusiasm- at least until he shook his head like a big dog- Splattering her with water and hair gel._

_Bones squealed and pushed his head away from her._

_He laughed and started the car- they were blasted by a jet of cold air. There was a howl in unison as they both tried to twist the knob that controlled the air._

_Booth had captured her hand in his unknowingly. They both realized at the same time._

_Brennan cleared her throat and Booth jerked his hand off of hers like it had burned him._

_She twisted the air and it shut off immediately. Leaving them in silence._

_"So definitely murder?"_

_Brennan jerked- she hadn't been listening- too busy documenting how long his hair had gotten this year._

_Generally he spiked it into what he called a Fo-Hawk- but now it hung in his eyes. Mirroring the youthfulness in his eyes with the soaked hair that was standing all over his head from the shaking._

_"Yes. The hyoid bone was snapped completely in half, suggesting-"_

_"-Strangulation." He grinned at her surprised look. "After working with you Squints for 3 years I think I have learned some things."_

_"Clearly you have steepened your learning curve."_

_His chest puffed up in pride- and she knew he was just doing this to bother her._

_"Sorry about getting you wet." Booth said_

_She rubbed her face- smearing a splash of mud across her cheek and lip._

_"No you're not,"_

_He nodded._

_"You're right- I'm not."_

_"Philistine."_

_He jerked up- outraged._

_"I told you that story as a confession- that was a **sad** story!"_

_She giggled despite herself._

_"Sorry-" But she clearly was not._

_"I don't know why I tell you anything."_

_"I feel the same way…"_

_They smiled at one another- conveying a level of friendship that Sweets would have given a leg to describe._

_They drove with the light banter passing between them- he stopped outside her apartment building. She would get changed and meet him at the Jeffersonian to continue on this case. She turned to leave when he noticed the dirt on her cheek._

_"Bones you got a little something-" He gestured at her face._

_She attempted to clear it- but only made it worse._

_Sighing, he reached across and opened the passenger's glove compartment- pulling out a wad of mismatched fast-food napkins. Explaining that- with Parker and his newfound love of ketchup- it was always good to keep a large supply of napkins on hand._

_Turning in his seat he seized the clean side of her face- napkin grasped in his other hand. He gently began to wipe the dirt from her face._

_"You do this often?" She asked- a little embarrassment welling up._

_"Yes." He replied shortly. "Hold still- you've got mud **everywhere**."_

_He leaned closer and scrubbed down the side of her face._

_Bones giggled as he tickled the side of her neck and folded her head away, attempting to stop him._

_He laughed too- and pulled her closer, still scrubbing._

_"Stop squirming!" He reprimanded_

_Finally- got the last bit- crumpling the dirty napkin and throwing into the back floor._

_When he came back around he found himself- bare inches from her face. If even inches. He still cupped one side of her face in his hand._

_Brennan re-noticed how large his hands were and strong too._

_Without thinking he gently ran his thumb down her jaw line- her skin was delicate and soft under his calloused hands._

_Brennan was fascinated; she hadn't noticed his hands on her face until he had._

_Then he had clearly become uncomfortable- his hands had heated slightly. But he didn't take them away. His touch sent shivers down her spine._

_As if drawn by a magnet he pulled his face to hers._

_Their lips met- eliciting a small gasp from Bones when she felt his mouth against her own._

_The responded congenially, moving their mouths rhythmically against each other as the kiss deepened with their sudden unconstrained desire for one another._

_This time Booth was the first one to delve deeper-extending his tongue across her bottom lip and tugging gently with his teeth._

_He was having a hard time not showing how deep his feelings truly were._

_Booth's hands were still on her face and he gently slid them back to cradle the back of her head- she felt the rough skin on his palm graze her face- the science in her mind informed her that those calluses were caused by the repeated firing of a gun._

_Her wet hair brushed against his face leaving trails of water on his skin._

_Temperance allowed her hands to move down against his chest as they pressed against one another in an attempt to gain dominance._

_For once Brennan allowed him to take control- guiding her back against the seat- he was after all- an Alpha Male- clearly stronger than she. She could feel his muscles strain and tense as he kissed her passionately._

_"Bones." He whispered- and the sound of her name spoken so softly and so reverently into her ear made her push him back, sliding onto him as they continued exploring each other's faces._

_The sun was beginning to come up over the horizon- Brennan hadn't realized how early it had been when they had left._

_She found herself suddenly straddling him in the driver's seat of his car- her hands around his face. He had dropped his- they were around her waist keeping her from falling._

_Temperance was amazed that they were both fully clothed. She had never felt this much passion and need for another person without immediately rushing to the gratifying bit. This was just pure and unadulterated happiness, a rush of feeling that came from her heart._

**_So this is what happiness is... Belonging, safety, trust, Lo-_**

_She immediately broke that thought off -The scariness of it made her jerk backward- thudding heavily into the car horn._

_It sounded loudly- scaring both of them half to death._

_The only place for her to go in order to silence the horn was to collapse against again. His hands were still on her hips._

_Their breaths came in short gasps- neither could quite meet the other's eye._

_When they did- they were once again kissing, a feverish energy building._

_She could feel his lips smiling on hers- he was releasing something that wasn't just lust. It was something else. Something that scared her more than the mere fact Seeley Booth was kissing her._

_Her heart shouted things that she promptly ignored, While the rational side spouted that it was just a chemical reaction- the heart side gave a very Booth-esque snort and turned back to taking charge._

_She pulled away- he misread her inscrutable look- suddenly remembering the man that–as far a he knew- was asleep in her apartment- in her bed._

_He was about so say something-_

_His phone went off in the annoyingly perfect timing of cell phones._

_"Booth." He said into the receiver- but his voice cracked and sounded husky in Temperance's ears._

_"Hey Seeley- its Cam. Do we really have to come in **now**?"_

_"Yeah- Bones ID'd a body as a murder." Booth cleared his throat- attempting to make himself sound more normal."_

_"Am I interrupting something? You sound weird- and out of breath." Something was up._

_"No- no, I think I'm getting a cold. Um, me and Bones were out in that rain for forever- I just dropped her off at her apartment. We have both got to change out of these clothes."_

_Cam smiled into the receiver._

_"Ok- whatever Booth, see you later."_

_He hung up, finding Brennan once again in the passenger seat._

_"Why did you lie?" She asked._

_"You wanted me to tell her what just happened?"_

_She shook her head._

_"No- about already dropping me off."_

_Booth shrugged._

_"She knew something was up- it seemed like the best thing to do,"_

_Bones nodded at his logic._

_"I hope you aren't coming down with something- cause if you are. I'm going to get it too…"_

_The repercussions of her words made them both blush_

_Without another word she opened the car door and ran through the streaming rain into her building, leaving a very uncertain FBI Agent in the car behind her._

_They had been awkward around one another- until the case had them busy and sleepless and once again- simply partners._

* * *

**Ok, so it wasnt really a cliffhanger- but i enjoyed it. There will be more- i just have to proof it again. And yes, i know that the Memory Book/Album thingy is completely false, but i think Brennan has a human side too. **

**I am looking for a Beta reader who understands the unholy art of Commas and semicolons, but i would like for them to have BONES experience. If you have any suggestions just leave it in a review (See, i'll get you to review somehow.) **

**Um, review if you like, if you hate it you can leave those too, sometimes they make me laugh. :-) Once again, thankyou for reading- if you see any typos etc. Just share.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own it all actually- secretly all of BONES belongs to me... No not really... :-P i also dont have a jumprope.. that is just depressing..**

**Well anywho- this chapter is slightly random, the next chapter should have the bulk of the WHOA factor of this story. And i promise.. it's almost done. :-P hope you like**

* * *

**June 17th**

Her next appointment was to find out if it was a boy or girl. This was appointment number 12.

Booth was filled with barely contained excitement. Brennan fed off his zeal; it made her feel juvenile and happy,

The doctor held the 3D sonogram in his hand- eying the results with a practiced eye.

Temperance fought the urge to lean around and try to see the photograph type thing.

The silence was slightly daunting.

"So what is it Doc? Boy or Girl?" Booth was secretly hoping for a girl. He wanted to see how they worked- He had grown up with boys, and had a son of his own. However, girls- they were a complete mystery.

The doctor gently placed the photo where they could see it.

"You have a boy;" He gestured to a spot in the photo. "Do you see here where the baby is sucking his thumb?" They nodded- grinning like proud parents should.

The doctor then pointed to another spot on the photograph.

"And here- where your girl has her hand over her face?"

They nodded again, freezing mid-nod.

"Repeat that please?" Brennan asked, without batting an eyelash.

"Do you see where your son is sucking his thumb?"

Booth sighed- this doctor wasn't as good as he claimed if he was getting confused about the baby's gender.

The doctor continued.

"And where your daughter is rubbing her face?"

Booth looked stunned/confused.

"You're saying our baby is one of those freaky boy/girl things? Not that I wouldn't love it just as much but-"

"Hermaphrodite- Booth our baby is not a hermaphrodite" Bones interjected. "The doctor is trying to tell us that we are having twins."

Then the truth sank in for her too- and her eyes widened.

"Do twins run in your family Dr. Brennan?" The Doctor smiled at the Deer-in-the-headlights look that the father had, and the looks-like-she-just-stuck-a-fork-in-a-toaster look that the mother had

Temperance Brennan really couldn't say, she knew virtually nothing about her family. She should ask her father.

"Oh crap." She muttered suddenly.

"What? What is it Bones?" Booth was at her side- he struggled with where to put his hands- resisting the urge to take her small hands in his.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes- sudden panic on her face

"I haven't told dad."

* * *

Max Keenan answered his phone- he was smiling as he answered- his day was perfect so far, a few weeks with Russ and the Girls.

He was just getting back to DC to start work officially at the Jeffersonian.

His perfect day was ending with his daughter calling him.

"Hey honey." He answered- the tension was clear just by her hello. Something was up.

"Hi dad." She replied- "I need to see you."

Max frowned and let himself into his apartment- _his _apartment. He wanted to chuckle. It was the first time in a long time that he was staying in a legitimate part of town- using a real name.

Being legit takes some getting used to.

But he stuffed those thoughts aside in order to take care of his daughter.

""What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Booth Ok?"

He would have asked about Russ in between her and Booth, but he had just left. And everyone had been fine. Booth was third on his list because nothing shook his Temperance up- Unless it had to do with her family (Biological, and Jeffersonian) or Booth. Something that he found pleasantly intriguing.

The list went

1. Temperance herself

2. Russ

3. Booth

4. The rest of the Jeffersonian

He still didn't know all of their names.

There was Tempe's best friend- the beautiful Ms. Montenegro, then there was the Bug Guy- who had who had almost Married the artist. His name started with an H

A lady who had a history with Booth- who was Temperance's boss. They were friends now- but apparently they had had a rocky start.

Then there was the apprentice that his daughter didn't like to talk about anymore. She had suffered pain over that young man. Pain that she wasn't used to experiencing.

"No- we're both fine." Her voice held no trace of a lie. "I just really need to talk to you- are you home?"

Relief flooded through him.

"Yeah- just got in. Do you need to talk tonight?"

"Yes. Can you- can you meet me at my apartment? We'll be there in a few minutes."

"I'll be there." He said- then stopped. "Who's we?"

"Booth and I." She said shortly. "I'll explain when we get there- see you in a minute. Love you."

"Love you too." Max said, and the line went dead.

He was still surprised that she told him she loved him at the end of every phone conversation. They were a family again- even if they were a family that was healing.

* * *

Booth watched Brennan she jumped when the doorbell rang- she was nervous. Very Nervous.

He didn't think he had ever seen Bones nervous. Not like this.

He personally didn't see any reason for her to be nervous, from what he knew of her dad- he was a very understanding man.

He frowned- on second thought- you never knew exactly how Max would react to anything. Booth himself had learned this firsthand several times. Maybe he should be nervous too.

Max Keenan walked through her door- he clearly noticed something was different with his daughter. Booth could tell by the way that he eyed her with scrutiny.

"Hello Booth." He said quietly. The former bank robber's eyes were unreadable- suddenly on him. Booth felt like he was in ninth grade again, and that he had just been asked to solve an algebra problem in front of the class. The FBI guy knew where Bones had gotten her famous "stare"

"Hi Max."

They sat awkwardly across from one another- Brennan looked equally as uncomfortable.

"Dad- I have something to tell you."

Max frowned- or rather his face wrinkled into a more serious expression.

Booth had never seen the man have an unhappy expression; he always looked completely content to take whatever life threw at him.

The FBI agent watched his Bones move her hands aimlessly across her lap- he resisted the urge to hold her hands in his.

To quiet her,

But even with the pregnancy between them- he wasn't sure if she was ready for him to take this kind of control of their relationship.

"I'm, pregnant." There, it was out.

Max's face radiated joy. He hugged his daughter tightly- kissing her cheek.

What she didn't know was that he was assessing the situation while congratulating her.

There were telltale signs of what was going on- Booth was clearly involved with some part of this.

For starters, her partner kept glancing at Temperance- a completely complicated expression on his face. Something was up-

As Max had come in he had noticed differences about both Temperance and her apartment.

He had guessed that she might be pregnant. There was a glow about her that he remembered from when his Christine was pregnant.

Also- there were things that had never been in Temperance's apartment up until this visit,

A pair of man's work shoes by the door- along with a pair of red converses.

Four drawings made by a small child and signed from Parker- to Bones, or To Daddy.

Three case files were lying open on the counter- they all stamped by the FBI.

The television cabinet that he had never seen opened before- was open, and filled with a large plasma screen TV. The largest chair turned toward the TV and there was a large and complicated remote laying to the right of it.

The guest room door was standing open; a suit was hanging on the doorknob. A ridiculously bright tie lay draped over the suit.

Children's books accompanied the scientific and murder mysteries that lined his daughter's shelves. Moreover, a small box was filled to the brim with every toy imaginable for a boy about seven.

The space was still Temperance's- but clearly, she was sharing it now.

Max's quick, smiling eyes turned to Booth as soon as the father finished hugging his daughter.

"I knew that you weren't gay." He said- capturing Booth's hand in his own and smiling.

Both of their mouths dropped open.

"How did you know that Booth was the-"

"You still think I'm gay?"

They answered in unison.

Max laughed-

"Temperance- not a lot gets by your old man. And Booth- I was worried, after you resisted my daughter for three years while there was definitely something between you." His eyebrows waggled. "I had to think you were something."

"Couldn't you just think I was a gentleman?" Booth could not believe that they were having this conversation, in front of Bones.

Max shrugged.

"I guess I liked watching your expression when I asked if you were gay."

Temperance stared at her father and Booth.

"You asked him if he was gay?"

Max nodded.

"I'm not-" Said Booth.

He watched Bones laugh at him- she almost snorted.

"Well apparently not-" She gestured ominously at her slightly protruding stomach.

"Boy or Girl?" Max asked- the excitement full in his voice.

His daughter and her partner grinned at him and each other-

"Both."

* * *

Temperance Brennan slid her eyes open- it was almost two in the morning- she was worn out completely.

Telling her father had been easier than she'd thought. He had been overjoyed beyond all of her hopes.

Booth had been calm and doted on her- almost to her embarrassment.

They had called Russ- it was a wonderful phone call although she could tell that he was unsure about the fact that his sister was having a child with an FBI agent.

Temperance knew that Russ had warmed up to her partner over the last year.

Nevertheless, she knew that he wasn't exactly on the best of terms with Booth.

"Twins Tempe?" He had laughed uproariously and they had talked about a past memory when Russ had told Temperance she was an evil twin.

Booth had listened quietly to this private family moment, feeling a bit like he was becoming part of the Brennans.

Something clanged in the kitchen.

Temperance cracked her eyes open.

"What are you doing Booth?"

"I'm hungry-" He replied- his voice was gruff with sleep.

"We didn't have dinner. That's perfectly normal."

"We're outta pie, macaroni and Thai food… No wait- we have some Tom Yam left." Another rumbling as things were moved around in the fridge " and it looks like some… _Gai Pad Khing_." He pulled a carton covered in condensation out of the fridge."

"That is two weeks old." She said- without looking up.

"So…" He stuck it in the microwave.

"You could just order some new, instead of contracting salmonella or a mold from the expired take-out."

Booth turned and glared at her.

"You just had to ruin it for me didn't you?"

"I just don't want you to get sick."

He yanked the carton out of the microwave and chucked it in the trash.

"Yeah well… that's still no fun… I like eating the slightly expired stuff- it makes me feel… adventurous."

He grinned heroically.

She glanced over the top of her couch.

"Getting shot at and catching criminals doesn't make you feel heroic enough."

It was phrased like a question- but was a statement.

"It's a different heroic Bones- this makes me feel like I'm defying your germs and molds…" He grinned ridiculously which made her grin back. "I feel all manly and… tough."

He yawned and rubbed his puffy eyes.

"Are _you_ hungry?"

Brennan noted his hope that she would be hungry so that he would have a better excuse to leave,

"Yes. I am experiencing hunger pangs. We missed dinner because my father was over."

He nodded. "Great!" He slapped his hands together. "What sounds good?"

"-Anything _other _than Macaroni and cheese?" He interrupted- and she was amazed that he was able to intercept her thoughts like that.

It was nothing new, it seemed like they shared a mind.

One mind.

Dr. Wyatt had said something of the sort when he had interviewed the two of them

She had immediately dismissed that statement as an unfounded analysis- a prime example of the ridiculous pseudo-science of psychotherapy.

But that had nothing do with her like of the man as a person- Gordon Wyatt was one of the most literal and understandable therapists that she had ever met.

The only one that she would even try to listen to- She could see why Booth had liked him- he was a deep thinker, but still with all the male attributes and presence, that Booth instinctually trusted.

She wished that she could call him now- but he had moved back to England over a year and a half ago and refused to take any more sessions.

There was one person that she could speak to- but she didn't know if she wanted to reveal herself to Sweets.

"Anything you want Booth- I'm just hungry."

His face brightened.

"Okay- let's go- I have an idea."

"It's 2AM, I do not think that anything is open. Except takeout."

He grabbed his keys happily.

"I am _so_ not worried about that. There are tons of takeout places in DC. Come on Bones."

She stood carefully- the weight of the children growing in her uterus was starting to make all movement very deliberate and almost uncomfortable- but _not_ uncomfortable.

There was no scientific way to put it. Every inconvenience was completely worth it- _her _children were growing inside of her.

Hers and Booths

He held her arm and placed his hand at the small of her back- as usual, as always.

"So how does Italian food strike you?"

She nodded.

"Sounds good- do Italians do takeout?"

"That seems a little racist to me- Italians are no different than any other people…"

She punched him in the arm, hard-

"Geez Bones- I was just joking, being pregnant is really starting to take over."

He mimicked a zombie walk to reiterate "Take over"

"I don't know what that means." Then she prattled off some scientific fact about the release of chemicals and hormones in the brain that causes the changes in a pregnant woman's moods and actions.

If there were a few things that Seeley Booth knew for sure- it was that certain things in life that completely defied science.

Booth nodded sagely in response to her scientific jargon and completely ignored her.

Sometimes he was sure that she acted as if she didn't understand his pop-culture references just to make him act more retarded.

"Bones- no matter what you say, science can't explain the craziness of pregnant women."

"I am _not_ crazy."

Booth helped his partner into the large black Government Issue car.

"Yeah- whatever. Not crazy." He chuckled in the way that said he was being obviously sarcastic.

Brennan stopped talking suddenly- her eyes widened and a hand immediately pressed to her enlarged stomach.

"What? Bones- Temperance, are you alright?" His voice was tight with worry.

"They're moving!" She chirped excitedly- "I can feel them!" She snatched his hand and pressed it to her stomach. "Did you feel that?"

His face went wide with amazement at the touch of life at his fingertips.

"I feel it-" His voice was hushed and reverent- gently following the movement around the womb. They giggled and smiled down at her stomach until the movement stopped.

"I guess they're hungry too." Booth reluctantly removed his hand from her stomach and put the car in drive- moving away from their curb.

"Do you think that we could go for tacos instead?" He glanced at the woman- glowing in his passenger seat.

"Tacos sound great Bones, and I know for a fact- that Taco Bell is open late."

He made a swift and turbulent u-turn- heading through the non-existent traffic and into the night.

"Is it close? I have to pee again…"

* * *

Her apartment door thudded open- two bags of Taco bell in one hand and a key in the other. Although the food was addicting, the smell of the Mexican food was atrocious in a closed car even for a person with a regular balanced stomach.

Brennan had thrown up twice and still had to roll the widow down to get rid of the smell- it wasn't a good car ride.

But Booth had born it admirably and had retched along with her. He had even prepared a special bucket for her to be sick in. It had definitely been used.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked as they walked through her door. She had given him a key one week after he had moved in (amidst her protests) and she had realized that it was a good thing for him to be there. Just in case, she needed someone.

No one else knew that he was staying in her apartment. She was sometimes glad that they didn't know- she and Booth weren't _living _together in the relationship sense. He was there to take care of her- nothing else.

That could be said of her entire relationship with Booth, He took care of her.

"I'm much better now," She replied smiling, though she looked both green and pale.

He moved to put the food in the fridge.

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged and looked a little embarrassed.

"I can wait to eat if the smell is making you sick- I'll just wait and eat it in the morning. It's really no big deal."

She shook her head vehemently.

"I am feeling fine. In addition, I find that I am rather hungry. Apparently, having a weak stomach is a side effect of pregnancy and it easily passes. I would rather like to eat with you."

Knowing that it would probably kill their stomachs this late at night- he smiled and reopened the bags full of cheesy splendor.

They sat at the table- full and happy.

Booth was lazily tracing patterns into the table with his fingertips and Temperance was writing the next chapter of her book in her head.

"Do you have any ideas for names?" Brennan asked suddenly.

Booth jerked as he came back from whichever fantasy world he had been staying in.

"Why?"

Brennan shrugged and placed her hands on the table- finding a new position that felt more comfortable.

"I was just thinking. And now that we know what the genders are, we could start discussing."

"Oh."

It wasn't the most brilliant reply. But it was 3:30 in the morning and he hadn't slept in a few days.

"So do you have any ideas?"

She watched him suddenly become self-conscious which she found strange and interesting.

"Well, I had one- if it was a girl… You know- and now that we have one of each- but if you don't want to it's ok..."

Temperance sat and waited for him to spit it out. These things couldn't be rushed with him. Clearly, he had put some thought into this.

"I think that the girl should be named Christine." He flushed something that she had only seen once or twice. "You know- after your Mom."

His gaze dropped to the table again.

_How could he have read her mind like that?_

That was precisely the name that she had been debating ever since she found out that she was going to have a baby, hoping that she would get to honor her mother in a way that she really had never thought about until this had happened.

Then she had thought that Booth might not want to name _their _child after _her _mother. He had a family too- maybe it would be better to suggest it as a middle name.

But then this had happened.

Temperance had never felt so happy in her life.

"Thank you." She said- tears in her eyes, she hugged him tightly in one of their classic "guy hugs"

It hadn't been a "guy hug" for Seeley Booth in months. In fact, only the first few had been that innocent and chummy.

None of the hugs that she had instigated had not left him tingling all over from where she had touched him.

He really, truly had tried not to become attached to his partner. She was not his usual type, nor was she the type of woman he attracted. However, the more that they worked together, the more he realized how much he was affected by her.

Not that he would ever let it show.

The most that had happened was when she had surprised him so badly for their mistletoe kiss.

That one had shocked him to no end.

At first, he had been fine. Thinking of this in a completely platonic way.

(As if he would ever use a word, like platonic in the first place…)

_This is my partner. _

_This is my __**work**__ partner._

_There is a line._

_This is Temperance Brennan._

_This is Bones._

_My Bones._

Then he was gone. All coherent thought abandoned him and he had kissed her back in the way that he had wanted to for a long time.

But when she had responded…

There was always an inward sigh when he thought about that moment.

Booth was almost sure that if she hadn't broken it off short- he would have taken her right there. Crushed her up against her office wall and erased his hastily made line… or at least put some whiteout over it.

Thank God in heaven that she had had the sense to pull away.

He had been a little disconcerted and embarrassed when they had separated with a slight pop.

But she seemed just as unsettled when he had finally gotten the nerve up to look at her.

Something was there now- now it was out there. Even if they both completely ignored it.

His Bones released him from the guy hug. The tears were drying up- although she still had the expression that expressed gratitude beyond the normal.

He felt himself get all self-conscious. It was just common sense to him.

He felt the same way if his military record was brought up.

The kind of uncomfortable feeling in his chest when someone recognized what he had done during the war… and the things that he'd done _not_ during the war.

Thankfully, none of the Squints had ever seen his uniform in his closet.

Not that he would ever tell anyone, but his jacket was much heavier than most- his chest was full of medals and honors that no one had ever been able to witness. He kept them on his dress uniform until he had reason to wear it.

He had a box at the bottom of his closet- full of certificates that acclaimed his valor or whatever.

Some of them were so classified that not even his parents knew why he had gotten them- and so to forestall questions, he had just left them unrecognized. It was easier that way, even though sometimes he wanted to yank out the old wooden box and let his old man look through them, especially when his Dad was showing Jared off to the relatives, or their friends Or when his dad was clearly informing him that he thought that Jared was _going_ somewhere with his career.

Those were the times when he wished the wooden box was open for everyone to see.

But that wasn't worth it.

Nothing like that would ever solve anything.

But actually the fact the Brennan hadn't found out about him was surprising.

Cam had asked- and she had been angry when he refused to tell her.

He didn't need the fuss. It was his duty and that is all.

"What do you think about the boy?" He asked- after clearing his throat uncomfortably.

He watched Bones rub her eyes self-consciously.

"I am not sure." She also suddenly found the table fascinating. "I have always liked _your _first name Seeley."

He wasn't sure if she was reiterating that she liked the name Seeley, or if she was using his first name for the first time since she had met him.

"Nah Bones, you don't have to stick the kid with that name just cause you feel like you owe me for Christine. It wasn't meant for you to feel like that."

He had hated his name when he was young. It was always the girliest guy name that he had ever heard. And he got into countless fights, in school and out, defending his manliness.

What he didn't know, was what his parents were on when they named him.

He figured that his Mom must've been high on pain-killers.

Because seriously, how do you go from Seeley to Jared?

But now he was Okay with it. It was relatively unique- and not many people forgot it once they met him. Besides- women seemed to love it. He grinned inwardly.

Bones' head jerked up in that familiar Brennan stare that he knew so well.

"I don't feel like I owe you." She eyed him straightly. "I have always that your first name was both uncommon and masculine. I know you probably thought I only used your last name because I disliked your first." She shook her head. "That is incorrect. I use your last name because both you and I have always clearly stated that we are just partners. That being said- it is best to keep our relationship more formal by addressing you by your surname."

He grinned suddenly.

"You like Seeley?"

She nodded uncomfortably.

"Yes, I do."

"Do _you_ want to name our son Seeley?"

"It is an option."

He thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe we could think about that one."

* * *

They talked for at least a half an hour- Booth was beginning to see the tell-tale signs of weariness in his partners' face.

"You should go to bed Bones." He said- trying to keep the tenderness out of his voice.

He helped her stand- and was confirmed that she was tired because she did not complain about his mothering her.

They both went their separate ways- flipping lights off as they moved toward their beds.

An hour later- Temperance woke from a dream that she couldn't remember- all she knew was that she was terrified- it was bad enough that she woke up with tears in her eyes.

She sat shivering for several seconds. Wanting to call for Booth- but unable to swallow her pride and ask for help.

"You okay Bones?"

There he was, standing carefully in the doorway- just in case she was indecent.

"You can come in." She called

He took one step in the door- filling it with his broad frame.

"I heard you. I sleep really lightly." He tried to explain- almost apologetically.

"It was- it was a dream. I believe that the hormones that have been released because of the pregnancy which are now quite prevalent in my mind are affecting my REM state- causing slight night terrors."

Booth's silhouette shook his head, but didn't look very convinced.

"Uh huh… are you going to be OK?"

She thought for a second- her body reviling at the thought of him leaving. She ignored it.

"I should be fine."

He shook his head again- hearing the finality in her voice.

"Alright- just yell if you need something."

He turned to leave.

"Booth?"

He stopped

"Would you mind staying with me for a little bit?"

Her partner turned slowly.

Looking around for a comfortable place to spend the night.

He spotted an armchair- great… But let's face it. He'd had worse.

"No-" She said quietly as he moved to the chair. "There is no need for you to be uncomfortable. You can sit in the bed." She scooted to the side. Flipping a small lamp on-

"Bones-" He began.

"-Booth. I'm serious. It's a huge bed. I won't be bothered, I promise. It's just- I'm not sure if I can stand being alone in here tonight."

He could hear a need in her voice- a slight tremor that she was clearly attempting to hide seeped through her cold exterior.

Although he had not seen the cold exterior in a long time.

There wasn't fear that something would happen- he could control himself- And his base anthropological urges.

That still irked him; Bones had boiled him down to the brain control of a caveman. She had made it sound like he would go and grab some woman that he was attracted to by the hair, running out to have his way with her.

If he were that easily influenced there would be a certain FBI Agent running out with a Forensic Anthropologist screaming over his shoulder.

He grinned often enough at that thought. He would never tell her about this private fantasy.

He'd had enough trouble when the Librarian Fantasy slipped out.

That had been awkward.

He had allowed himself a small sigh of relief after he'd left the galley.

She'd stared at him in major confusion- looking up into his face with the scowl that informed him that she was thinking deeply about what he was trying to tell her. She was displeased that he was talking about things that she had no interest in.

But thankfully she hadn't gotten it… he was hoping that it wouldn't bother her enough to ask Angela about it… good lord. Then he would never hear the end of it.

That didn't seem nearly as important now.

She was a bit _pregnant_.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She gave him a shrewd glance.

"Apparently this irrational fear will not go away- but it seems to slack a bit when you are in the room."

This pleased him in some perverse way- she needed him right now.

He lifted the covers, sliding onto the right side of the bed- his favorite side. She was apparently a leftie sleeper.

So they wouldn't have to worry about that. They both sat- backs against the headboard, sitting at a slight angle so that they could talk.

She had already gotten the bed warm- he was chilled from wandering her house at 5:30 in the morning so the warmth was wonderful.

He noticed the slight rise where her stomach was.

She was showing more than he had thought.

_It's because they're twins… _

The G-Man was still amazed. It was just beyond anticipation. He would never have dreamed that this could happen.

His training, along with an acute eye for detail when it came to his partner, gave him the unnerving ability to detect her slightest changes in mood.

It had taken him a while- at least the first year or so- to learn her varying moods- but he had done it.

Most people who did not take the time to get to know her thought that she had two moods.

Irritable, and amazingly literal.

This made her both boring and intimidating to many people.

But not now- now he could see that when she put up her toughest façade- she was at her weakest.

Angela had told him that she had reverted to her rock-like self when she had thought he died.

Ang also said that she had never seen her cry during that time- she wouldn't speak to anyone. She would only work.

Kind of a letdown considering the fact that they _were _partners. She hadn't cried once.

"Why didn't you cry at my funeral?" He asked quietly- amazed at his own audacity. "Or even when I died… they said that you never cried. Didn't you care that I was dead?"  
She felt her heart harden at the thought of those days when she thought her partner was dead.

_Booth!_

_She screamed- tears rushing to her eyes and clouding her view,_

_It had all happened so fast._

_They had been having fun._

_She was singing- smiling happily at him with a security that she hadn't felt in days, wait- that was a lie. She hadn't felt this happy since her mom was alive._

_He was singing along with her, clapping and laughing at her antics, everyone was there. Her family. _

_They were there to support her- to make fun and crack jokes._

_Even Sweets was starting to be inducted into their family of assorted misfits._

_A traveling artist that had finally found a place to stay, one of the richest men alive who had found a place where he was just their friend, a student who was too smart for real life, a scientist who was afraid to feel. _

_Cam and Booth were the only normal ones of their group. It was odd to think about all of them like that. But that was who they were. That was one of the last times that they had all been together, at least happy together._

_Brennan hadn't noticed Pam coming in. She was too busy having a wonderful night._

_Temperance heard someone scream her partner's name._

_That had stopped them all- they had turned at looked at the woman standing near the bar, Booth frowned in confusion then the gun appeared as if from nowhere, pointed at her._

_Without thinking- __**there was nothing that she could do**__. It was too fast- she stood in absolute shock onstage. The microphone forgotten in her hand._

_The gun went off__**- there was nothing that she could do**__- then Booth was in front of her. She saw him shudder as the bullet impacted. Then fell to the ground at her feet._

_He stared upward in surprise- blood already pouring from his chest._

_She knelt next to him- the microphone dropped on the steps- hands pressed onto the open wound that was suddenly gushing blood._

_Pam was also in shock, her eyes were wide. She hadn't meant to shoot Seeley- she __**loved **__Seeley. He loved her too. It was that Brennan woman- she was drawing them apart. _

_**She **__was the one that was distracting him- tempting him away from the woman that truly loved him._

_But he had delusioned himself into believing that he needed to protect this woman. He had jumped in front of the bullet that was meant for __**her**__._

_Now he was lying across the steps, his crimson blood all over the steps. He was staring at the ceiling then at her._

_That woman was cradling him- tenderly yelling for him to hold on._

_He nodded weakly._

_**This wasn't right. Seeley was HERS.**_

_Temperance watched the woman lift the gun again- Booth lifted slightly- the protection instinct in him would not allow him to rest._

_But he felt Bones react- his gun was out of the holster he heard the crack of a bullet. _

_It sounded farther away than it should._

_He saw Pam fall- a flash of red at her throat. She was gone- Bones filled his vision. Her face was a mask of panic and worry._

"_Booth, you are going to be OK Booth."_

_It was all going slightly black- he was starting to pass out. He could feel it._

_She was clutching his lapels and yelling for him not to go._

* * *

_Temperance Brennan paced back and forth outside the O.R._

_Booth had been taken in 3 hours ago._

_That was the last time that they had spoken to anyone that had news on Booth._

_Angela and Hodgins sat nearby. Cam and Zach were also there. Sweets sat off to one side- he had moved when he had gotten a phone call._

_He had been speaking tersely into his mobile for the past hour._

_They were all in shock. There was nothing that anyone could say that would make things better, another person swathed in scrubs swept out of the O.R. _

_Temperance assaulted him with questions- he slipped past without giving her any information._

_Brennan paced even faster. _

_If he was in there for a long time that meant that something was wrong. Something had gone badly._

_Angela had tried to come and comfort her friend. But Brennan had shrugged her off. Emitting only monosyllabic answers._

_She hadn't sat down since they had arrived._

_Her face was sullen and completely empty._

_No tears- no nothing._

_2 Hours later a doctor came slowly out. _

_His mask was just recently removed- and his eyes were drawn and tired._

_It was almost three in the morning._

"_Are you the family of Agent Booth?"_

_Temperance stepped forward immediately._

"_I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan- Booth is my partner. May we see him?"_

_Everyone was standing now. _

_Everyone except Sweets who had excused himself about an hour ago. _

_He had said that it was an emergency and to call him if anything came up._

_The Doctor's gaze dropped to the floor._

"_You might want to sit down."_

_Brennan stared at him, unmoving._

"_When can I see Booth?"_

"_I am sorry to tell you this Dr. Brennan. But there would complications during the operation. The truth of it is- Seeley Booth passed away about 3 minutes ago. There was nothing else that we could do. I am __**so **__sorry for your loss."_

_Angela watched her friend stand. Stock-still._

_The doctor said something else- pressing an unknown article into her hand but she did not react._

_He shook his head and walked away._

_Angela came up behind her best friend. She had not heard the doctor's words; but she knew, there were already tears in the artist's eyes._

_This was completely wrong. Even Zach looked shaken. Feelings flashing along his young face like lines of code across a computer screen. _

"_Brennan… Sweetie, it's going to be OK." Angela's voice broke; she clung to the anthropologist who was standing like a metal pole._

_Angela looked down at her friend's hand- Brennan was also staring blankly at her palm, _

_In it was a small metal necklace. A medal hung at the end._

_On it was the visage of St. Christopher._

"I'm sorry Bones." Booth's voice cut through her memories. She had been sitting for several minutes in silence. "I shouldn't have asked."

She didn't speak for a long time.

"I did cry." She replied after a long pause punctuated by her deep breaths. "I just cried when no one saw me."

_She closed the door behind her after convincing Angela that she would be fine alone tonight._

_But as soon as the door shut behind her she slid down the door shuddering with grief and unshed tears._

_There was nothing for her to do now. Nothing that would take this back._

_She clutched the St. Christopher medal until the picture was a deep red imprint on her hand._

_This wasn't happening. It couldn't be._

_Just hours ago she had been with him, laughing, singing. Making jokes and catching bad guys._

_She was still in shock._

_It still wasn't real. _

_It couldn't be. _

_Nevertheless, her mind went over the scene again and again. The reality sunk in._

_He was gone. No Take-backs- no changies- no do-overs_

_That's when the tears fell. So hot and fast that all she could do was sob, No sound would come, even if she were prone to hysterics no wail or moan would express the dark feelings that overcame her soul._

_She shouldn't be acting like this._

_Temperance didn't remember how she had gotten into bed. But she did remember waking up all throughout the night- the memories would assail her instantly- she would once again remember that he was dead. _

_All was changed._

_The next morning it rained- ironically enough. She lay- staring out the window at the sky that mocked her so deeply._

_It hit her then, he was gone. Nothing would change that. It wasn't as if life wouldn't go on._

_She was Dr. Temperance Brennan. Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute and Medico-Legal Lab._

_She had lived before Booth and she would do it again._

_The tears dried and her heart hardened with steely resolve._

_Everyone she cared about left eventually. That was her lot in life. Why should she be so surprised?_

"You did?" He asked- and she hated the surprised sound in his voice.

"Of course I did." She muttered angrily. "You're my partner- you're my friend."

"Angela didn't see you." Booth said quietly.

"Angela was mourning you herself. And I didn't cry after the first night. After that I was angry that you had taken the bullet meant for me."

"You still punched me when you saw me alive. And you punch _hard_."

"You didn't- _Sweets_ didn't tell me you were alive. I was angry- with good reason."

"I thought you'd be happy."

"I was happy." She said. And he knew that she meant it.

* * *

It was good to have these things settled, he hated having her mad at him.

The alarm went off- sounding extra loud in his ears.

It took him a second to realize where he was,

_Bone's house_

It had been several months since he started staying there. But every morning he had no idea where he was.

Today things were different, for one thing the alarm clock wasn't going off in another room- it was going off less than a foot away from him.

Secondly, the guest room had light blue sheets, whereas these were a deep luscious shade of red.

Thirdly, when he slept in her guest room he had never woken up to Bone's head snuggled up into his chest, her hands firmly ensconced in his shirt, her breath up against his shoulder.

This was definitely different from usual.

"Bones," He whispered gently- his voice a low tone. "Wake up- we have to work."

She moaned- stretching and purring with wakefulness- as soon as she realized where she was… or more importantly, _whom _she was up against. She pushed away rapidly- her confused morning face making him smile.

"Morning Bones." He said- overly cheerful… this was _not _good. She shouldn't be messing with him like this.

_But she doesn't mean to_

It didn't really matter anymore- seemed like everything she did affected him.

That even was _before _the Vegas trip.

"I must have fallen asleep." He was always apologizing to her, always feeling sorry for feeling for her.

She nodded; a sphinx-like look tinged her face.

"I must have as well." She yawned away, "We didn't get much sleep last night."

He blushed like a stupid teen age boy- feeling like an absolute Neanderthal because of what his mind automatically jumped to when she said that.

He didn't know why talking about relationships around her was _so _awkward. They were partners; but seriously, she shouldn't be so willing to talk about her romantic life around him like they were best buds.

The phone went off… again.

"Brennan." She tersely barked into the receiver.

He almost grinned; the FBI was rubbing off on her too.

Half a minute later, she replaced the phone on its cradle.

"Who was that?" He asked, glad that he had taken the time to move to the armchair while she was busy on the phone.

"It was Wendell. He says that they have a new body in- and that I am needed as soon as possible." She frowned and yawned. "No more Taco Bell that late ever again."

His phone went off a few seconds later.

It was Wendell.

"Hello Agent Booth." The young man said cheerfully- he was much less afraid of the FBI Agent than he was of Temperance Brennan, let alone a pregnant Brennan.

"We've gotten a-"

"Yeah I know-" Booth interrupted, "Body- I'll be at the Jeffersonian as soon as I can."

Wendell put the phone down;

Booth must have a sixth sense.

* * *

**So first of all- i am going to start demanding reviews. :-P lol i enjoy them thoroughly.. so review or ELSE.. hehe **

**Secondly, this next chapter i'm having a lil' trouble getting to flow. So it may be a bit before i upload.. lol so review and i may be inclined to write faster. :-D**

**Thirdly... Fire in the Ice was a great ep... i just thought i'd throw that in.. **

**Fourthly... my author's note is a bit long- so i'll let you go read another fabulous fanfiction (although not nearly as fabulous as mine :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i don't own Bones etc. don't have a pony either.....**

**Sorry kids about the huge delay in uploading, school has taken precedence over my life, and so fanfictioning (sadly enough) moved to the back burner.**

**hope you enjoy chapter 5, and if you, do leave a review. (see i ryhmed) :-P**

* * *

Seeley Booth loved too easily.

It was a fact that he had always had- there was nothing he could do about it.

He had tried over and over to become the distant man his father was.

Or even the cool customer that his brother always seemed to be. Jared was the guy in school that broke hearts- but never had his broken.

Seeley had been a player in school- but he'd been out to prove things then- Uncomfortable in his own skin.

When he'd found out that he was good at basketball it had been like the doors of heaven had finally opened on him.

Basketball- something that was manly and that his dad would be proud of.

So he became the jock- popularity came easy to him. Therefore, high school hadn't sucked as much as his home life did.

However, he was never one of the jocks that was mean to the girls that he was involved with.

His goals- although tinted by the view of a boy in senior high- were generally to have a relationship with a girl that wasn't just a continuous line of one-night stands.

Rebecca had been his most serious relationship- she had been there after his military experience. He'd needed someone to pull him back to the land of the living. Being a sniper as good as he was had sucked the life out of him, you can only be the Grim Reaper for so long before you start to look through the sights at everyone you know.

Rebecca had helped him past that- she had breathed happiness and belonging into his life. Once again, he had loved so easily- then she was pregnant, and he realized that he was happy to spend the rest of his life with her, raise their baby and simply _be_. When she rejected him- it was as if his heart was ripped away with her. He had given his love to her, but she wanted a life beyond the confines of marriage. He had been angry- and hurt, and lost. She had been his anchor. He dove into work and lived like work was his life. Parker was born and became his life he loved Parker. Parker loved him. He would not be the father that his father had been.

His father.

Another example of his loving too easily.

His dad was an abusive alcoholic- he wasn't a mean man when he was sober, just hard, and militaristic, with no tolerance for anything that was less than manly.

Booth loved him- to a fault- all throughout his childhood. Adored his father, like a God; nothing he could do was wrong in the young child's eyes.

Then he saw what his father could do to Jared. His father had never touched his mother- but the boys were easy targets in the midst of his drunken rages.

Therefore, at a young age Seeley Booth realized that the job that he was most suited to was protecting. Thus, he protected Jared.

Then there was Cam.

Camille Saroyan was the girl next door- he had been smitten by her easy laughter and wry view of life from the very first time they had met.

Her family loved him- they were best friends and occasionally a couple all throughout his life. They were good together, he was happy.

But once again- his feelings were engaged.

However, she didn't want a lasting relationship now. They were too young- he had left to be a Ranger. She had gone to be a Cop and M.E.

Thinking about these past failed relationships made him cringe.

He was the sorry sap that he had always been- and the sad thing was, he was doing it again.

This time more deeply than ever before- and _her _of all people.

Everyone was right. Seeley Booth loved too easily.

* * *

July 16th

"Parker. You know when your friend Justin had a baby sister? How that he was the big brother to baby Liz?"

The adorable 6 year old nodded seriously. Something that was quite amazing for the happy little boy. He swapped gazes between his daddy and daddy's Bones.

Parker and his father were the only ones allowed to call her that-

"Is Bones gonna have a baby?" The boy was toying with a football; his hands were never still.

Just like his dad. Brennan noted with amusement.

Booth smiled proudly- Parker was as smart as a whip. He had figured it out in an instant.

"Yeah Buddy, Bones is going to have a baby." Booth reached over and grasped his partner's hand. She didn't pull away- this technique was quite affective. It congealed the idea of Booth and herself as a couple- to the young boy.

"But Bones is gonna have two babies. And they're going to be your little brother and sister."

This made the small face wrinkle up in thought. It made him even more adorable- if that were possible.

"So you're going to be their daddy too?"

Booth and Brennan smiled.

"Yeah Park- I'm their daddy too."

He understood- he was okay.

Luckily, enough, at that moment one of the babies kicked. Apparently, one of their children loved the sound of their daddy's voice.

Parker's face mirrored his father's as they both laid their hands on her stomach- he giggled and squealed as Booth explained what exactly what was going on.

Rebecca stood to one side. Smiling at the couple- this was what she and Seeley could have been. There was hardly any regret. They were completely different people now. She hadn't wanted the relationship then, and now, she watched Seeley's face light up as he talked to his son and his partner.

They had told her- privately a few weeks ago.

She had laughed,

"_Another girl pregnant Seeley? You'd think you would learn these things."_

_Her partner had laughed as well. His ex-girlfriend was a woman that took life in stride. She was not being snotty or self-righteous. She was joking with him._

"_In his defense, we were both highly inebriated at the time." Bones put in_

_Rebecca smiled fondly at the FBI Agent. _

"_If only I could have had that excuse."_

_It had been simple. Everyone was strangely accepting of this life-changing event._

_Rebecca had known that Seeley was smitten almost the first time she met Bones._

_She had heard about her enough. Seeley always had some funny anecdote or story to share about the neurotic doctor. Then she was his crazy partner. Then she was funny Bones. Then she was his Bones. Every story was complimentary- he clearly was fascinated by her. Rebecca was happy for him. The two of them had needed this push from fate._

"_We're going to tell Parker in a few weeks."_

"_Good. He'll be excited." Rebecca grinned wryly "As if anything his Dad told him wasn't just mind-blowing." She turned to Temperance "Parker is completely in awe of Seeley- in fact the other day he told me that Roethlisberger had nothing on his daddy." She smiled with genuine affection at Seeley, Who was trying to look modest despite his obvious pride._

"I told you that you were made of better stuff."

They were back in the car- a weight was clearly off Booth's shoulders after telling his ex the news. She didn't have to say anything else. He knew.

"Thanks Bones."

"I'm just stating facts."

For the first time since they woke up in Vegas Booth's mind relaxed.

"You know what Bones? I think we're going to be ok."

_I love you._

_He remarked calmly._

_For a second- she almost thought that he might be speaking to her._

_There was something in her, something that jumped at his words._

_Just the barest instant. Then she was back involved in the case._

"_You have told me that pedophiles have deluded themselves into believing that they loved their victims."_

_He nodded and the moment was lost._

_Temperance Brennan mentally berated herself about allowing that flight of fancy. It was ridiculously. He was reading that stone's words aloud. He wasn't saying anything like that to her._

_She really needed to get control of this ridiculous rush of emotion every time she was around him. It was ridiculous. It was as bad as when she was in high school and had crushes. There had to be something that she could do. She really needed to find a relationship… some way to release this pressure._

She smiled back at him- the random memory was partially responsible.

"I do too."

* * *

September 24th

Temperance Brennan let herself into Booth's apartment. It was light and airy for a guy's place. Messy but not dirty- Parker's toys were all over the place- there were several coffee cups in various places around the main living room. Case files littered most of the remaining free surfaces.

His walls were covered in sports memorabilia and actions shots, equally as often, there were pictures of Parker, and then Parker and him together.

A TV rested on a far wall with a couch and a chair surrounding it.

For some reason, coming into his apartment felt like you were walking into a home. She always was reluctant to leave when it came time for her to go home. Brennan could count the amount of times that she had been in his apartment on one hand- he was a naturally private person, and she had never wanted to pry.

She was looking for two case files and a pair of work jeans.

He was picking up Parker and then bringing him to her place to chill out.

Her faucet had stroked out suddenly that morning and he was going to fix it. He needed clothes though- and a couple of case files that he was required to review over the weekend.

But as soon as he had picked Parker up from school the boy had complained about being sick- Booth called- saying that he was dropping by the corner store to pick up some medicine then he was going to go home and pick up a few things.

Brennan- who was slightly bored from being mandatorily put on maternity leave- offered to go get the stuff that he needed.

He had told her no- but she had insisted, telling him to get Parker to her place and to put him in bed.

When she had brought Parker into it-, the tough FBI Agent had agreed.

She had a key- and since no one at the Jeffersonian needed her to come and consult- she got in her beautiful sports car and drove across town to his apartment building.

Now she stood- just inside the door- Using her training as an anthropologist to study the enigma, that was her partner.

His clothes always smelled clean and fresh- he wore a light cologne that she smelled even here. Just slightly.

Flipping lights on as she went she looked for the case file that he had specified, finding it in the place that he had told her it would be.

Now for work pants and a shirt.

She slipped into his room- it was light, there were windows everywhere. Dark blue sheets on the bed that had not been made.

She smiled- there were ties and socks everywhere in the room.

The man had a fetish.

One of his wardrobe doors was standing open- her head popped inside- searching for the clothes that he had sent her for.

Seeley Booth was a bit of a clothes horse- she was still looking for the things that he had said ten minutes later.

Running her hands along the clothes- reaching the end of the line on the right side, she saw something that did not quite go with his style.

A uniform hung, at the final spot in the row of suits and shirts that hung there.

It was a deep green neatly pressed and hung carefully.

Full dress uniform, she assumed- pulling the clothes apart for a better look.

What she saw amazed her- although it shouldn't have- she knew what kind of man he was, but seeing it like this. She just looked for several minutes.

His uniform was covered in medals. And not just the basic ones- she knew very little about military awards but the ones she did recognize were some of the highest that the military gave.

Running a finger down the edge of the purple heart and others- amazed to find that the points of the star were not dull as she imagined, but quite sharp.

_He should be proud of these_

She thought rationally.

_You thought that he was a loser._

Accused her mind- she still considered that to be one of her biggest mistakes- Ever doubting her partner.

That had been a huge downfall- she was surprised that he still wanted to be friends with her.

At her touch, one of the brightly colored, ribboned medals fell to the bottom of his wardrobe with a dull clank.

She swore lightly and knelt- searching for the glint of metal.

An army trunk glared up at her from the base of his closet. The medal lay almost in the perfect center- bringing her attention to the name that was stamped into the lid of the medium sized trunk.

Booth's title practically shouted at her.

It wasn't locked.

She shouldn't.

However, she did- if only to see a glimpse into the past of a man that was so open and who she knew so little about.

She lifted the lid without difficulty- it came open without a noise, the dust was upset and got into her eyes, making her sneeze.

When her eyes adjusted, she finally saw what he had kept so easily hidden in the base of his closet.

Several army uniforms were folded to one side. Neatly packed as if he were ready to go at anytime.

A picture lay on top- she picked out a young Booth immediately- along with a few men from his squad that she had met personally.

They were all so young. She just looked for a long time, ignoring the rest of the items.

Laying the picture aside she rustled a pair of dog tags; they were inscribed with his information. There was a case- which when opened, revealed a sniper rifle- dismantled down to the base.

There were many notches on the butt of the gun. Temperance had a feeling that if she counted she would find that there were fifty grooves in the dark metal.

Under the gun case were certificates- commending his valor and bravery in service to his country. Some of the certificates were marked with Confidential on the side. In fact- almost all of them were due to some secret mission that he wasn't allowed to talk about.

Underneath the edge of his folded uniforms was a small book- she opened it carefully-

_Seel, _

It said- on the inside.

_It took an arm and a leg to get these- and I know that you don't like to talk about this stuff- I didn't even get the best ones (apparently the military won't give out all of your records- __**classified **__and all that) But I wanted you to have at least some of them. Maybe one day- the people that you love will know what you really did over here._

This made her even more curious- she opened the pages- they were stiff, as if the book had only been opened once or twice before.

On the first page there was a date from years ago- then a detailed military account of the bravery of one: Seeley Booth on that date.

She read with growing incredulity as she read passage after passage of his exploits while deployed.

Booth- while protecting a man in his unit from an enemy mine, was injured severely. The man being protected- was killed during the blast.

Booth was almost killed while trying to protect him.

Booth was then reported MIA, but he had been captured by the enemy and tortured repeatedly until the place that he was being held was liberated by American soldiers, they found Seeley Booth almost dead- he had been held for four months According to Booth and the enemy soldiers that were captured alive and questioned by the American soldiers- he had not given up any information during his imprisonment.

He would not have been captured if he had not gone out to help his fellow soldier.

Each one was dated and initialed by a commanding officer.

Her partner was a hero- many times over.

No one knew because 98% of his actions were carried out during extremely classified details.

She came to the end- reading in astonishment about the man that she had thought she knew so well.

The last page did not belong with the rest of the book; it had been added after the book had been gifted.

It read plainly that Seeley Booth had Carried Private Edward Parker several miles to the designated pick-up point. Parker had been wounded during the mission and had died during the night due to his injuries.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped- which really- was not something that she liked to allow herself to do.

Unrequited actions were not rational. They were involuntary and useless.

Booth stood in the doorway, his face was angrier than she had ever seen him.

"I was looking for your clothes…"

"In my army trunk?" His voice bordered fury- barely controlled rage.

Glancing down at her hands guiltily. The small brown notebook lay open in her hands.

"Your medal fell- and I- I saw it..." She stumbled among her words like she was drunk. Her mind swiftly tried to realign her thoughts so that they made sense.

The vast expanse that was her vocabulary went completely blank.

Nothing.

Booth tilted his head, scowling at her with a look of slight incredulity. He shook off the initial shock of her looking through his private things- the thing that was original source of anger replaced it.

"I sent you for a work shirt and a pair of jeans, two _hours _ago. Why didn't you call?"

He knew that she was telling the truth when her eyes widened at his words- she threw back her sleeve and glanced at her watch.

"I had no idea-" She glanced on either side of him. "Where is Parker?"

He strode up to her- swiftly helping her to her feet.

"I called Angela- she and Hodgins are at the house with him now." He grimaced again. "What have you been doing?"

He wanted to take her and shake her- she needed to know what it did to him when he couldn't find her.

She lifted the notebook to attention.

His eyes lit with something that she almost feared.

"Did you read it?"

She nodded- her science rushing up to protect her from the fear that was starting to experience.

"Who is Parker?"

"He was a friend." His abrupt answer should have signaled her to stop- but as usual, Temperance Brennan ignored the things that regular people generally noticed.

"Is he the friend that you named your son after?"

"Yes. _That_ Parker."

She frowned- glancing again at the small notebook in her hand.

"Why don't you tell anyone about this?"

"Cause it's not important."

"But you're a hero."

He flushed- angry red spots dancing on his cheeks.

"I am not a hero."

She smiled, attempting a charm smile.

"Yes you are." She shook the book gently under his nose. "Your friend knew it just like I know it."

Booth's face didn't light up like it usually did when she complimented him- it grew darker, like a large thundercloud.

Although a thundercloud wasn't how she would have described him- that was more up Angela's alley. Dr. Brennan probably would have said he was experiencing a fit of ague.

"My friend _died, _because of my heroics. And don't _ever _call me a hero."

"Why are you so averse to praise Booth?"

"Because I am a loser Bones. You're thinking it- I'm just putting it into words."

He was speaking- and furiously stuffing clothes into a small bag.

"But Booth-"

He wrenched the book from her hand and threw it into the trunk, slamming the lid shut and throwing it into his wardrobe- it banged against the back of the closet.

"Let's go Bones."

He strode to the bedroom door- holding it open impatiently.

She stood- stubborn and pregnant- in front of the large wooden wardrobe. Her face was the very picture of anger.

"No."

He had heard it often enough from her- he shouldn't have been surprised.

His Bones was her own woman- no doubt about it. But this time- this time she should have listened.

"Not until you explain to me what's going on."

"You won't understand." He fanned the door gently- trying to get her to take a hint.

She ignored his hint- stolidly occupying the center of the room with no intention of leaving.

"I can't understand" She replied icily. "If you won't attempt to explain. That is proven scientifically."

"_Science." _He roared. "Some things in life have no place in science."

He stormed out the door without another word- his bag slung over his shoulder.

* * *

Angela smiled down at the sleeping boy on the couch.

Hodgins sat- glued to the TV, fascinated by the phenomenon that was Spongebob Squarepants.

Parker had giggled gleefully through about ten minutes of the show- but he was nodding off by the end of the first section.

She stroked his curls- his face pale from the flu.

Seizing her notepad that she always carried with her- she began to sketch the sleeping face. Details and lines unfolded with every stroke of her pen.

She was surprised to hear Jack begin to giggle next to her- his face was childish and happy.

"Spongebob, Hodgy?" Said she, laughing with him.

He grinned back- his eyes smiling into hers.

"It's all about slime and various buggy things. It's pretty much a show about my life."

"You have Nickelodeon at your house too Jack."

He smirked.

"It may be my new favorite." He replied seriously

The door slammed- Parker stirred slightly.

"They're home."  
He chuckled- she added shading over the boy's brow in the picture.

"Sounds like _they_ had fun." Hodgins added- his eyes gleamed a deep blue.

Brennan swept past the small group in the living room and slipped into her room- she almost slammed the door; noticed Parker sleeping and then carefully shut the door behind her.

Booth stalked in- plopping himself down into the plush chair to the left of the TV.

The yellow sponge laughed about something in the show. The room was silent.

Angela- undaunted by her favorite couple's newest issue- spoke first.

"Where was she?"

Booth's eyes barely lifted to her, he was staring unseeing at the Television.

"My place."

Angela grimaced,

"She was still there? I thought you said she left hours ago."

His lips pressed into a thin line.

"She _did_ leave hours ago."

The artist pressed on

"What was she doing?"

His face contorted.

"Digging into things that she should have left alone."  
Hodgins slid his hand into Angela's.

It was times like this that he was glad to have her.

"You two need to get a grip on this sulking like children stuff." She folded her notebook up- it snapped shut

"Parker took some flu medicine at 3:30- so he can't have any more until after 9:30; you can call me if you need anything." She pulled her hair back from her face while Hodgins made his way to the door. "Tell Bren if she needs _anything _just call."  
Booth didn't react- just moved closer to his sleeping son and let out a long sigh.

* * *

November 4th

Temperance Brennan woke to the sound of a clock ticking loudly in her ear.

She frowned- trying to shrug off the bleariness that clouded her vision and her mind.

She registered the sound as her alarm clock.

But this wasn't her bedroom.

Her vision cleared suddenly. There was her alarm clock- it was wrong. Something was wrong.

It was counting backwards.

144:42:57…56…55…

It was dark all around. There was a tiny bit of light that made her eyes burn.

_Where am I?_

She knew the question was ridiculous and clichéd but this was something that she immediately thought.

The answer was not there.

"Hello Dr. Brennan."

That voice. She didn't know it. There was no familiarity to it.

"Who are you?" She called into the darkness- there was a cold spot of metal at her ankle, she realized that she was chained to a concrete wall. A cursory glance confirmed that there was no way that she could get away.

"My name is Jonas Farsin." The light was in her face, he was standing behind the light. His silhouette was barely distinguishable from the darkness around him. "You don't know me- you do know my girlfriends. Or at least the last one. Her name was Jacqueline Disimar."

Images flashed, months ago. Las Vegas. One of the most brutal cases that she had ever worked on.

The problem was- there were two sets of DNA on the young woman. Two men. Only one was in the system. His name was Karl Hainey.

He had been hiding since they had found the young woman's decaying body hanging from a light pole.

They found him- he had jumped out and attacked Bones when they finally tracked him to his lair. Booth had shot him through the head as soon as he made an advance on Bones. The man was dead before he knew what happened to him.

It had been a disgusting place, apparently the setting where many brutal murders had taken place.

There were things in there that neither Brennan nor Booth would ever speak about again.

"You remember then?" His voice was disgusting. It evoked shivers down the anthropologist's spine. He had read her face easily. "Then you will remember my partner Karl."

He allowed this so sink in.

"You're the other DNA donor on Disimar's body."

He laughed.

"You _are_ as smart as they say."

"You were the one that got away."

He was the reason that she and Booth had gotten drunk- he was the monster still on the loose.

"What do you want?" Although she was already formulating an idea of what he wanted.

"I want your partner to feel the pain that I felt." His voice cracked, but she felt no sympathy. "Karl was my best friend! And your partner-'" She heard a paper rustle. "Special Agent Seeley Booth, he shot my friend like an animal."

Jonas Farsin stepped around the light, allowing himself to be seen.

He was very tall, taller than Booth. Average build, sandy blonde hair- and eerie grey eyes. They burned with rage and grief.

"Your friend attacked me." She calmly stated "Booth acted to defend me."

"You were coming to _arrest _him. He panicked! That does not give your partner the right to kill him."

He had nothing in his hands, and was careful to stay out of range of her chains.

There was something else in his presence, he was not crazy.

This made him more dangerous in her opinion.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make him pay."

* * *

Booth yawned as he pushed the small white disc on the elevator wall. The yawn was more of a sigh.

She was still angry with him- and if he were to admit it. He was still angry with her.

Their team was strained and distant, they rarely spoke to one another, and they _just_ worked together.

He hated this- he missed her. He assumed that she missed him.

She didn't let him in- he yanked the key out of his pocket, angrily jamming it in the keyhole.

The door swung open.

His heart thudded in his chest- not out of fear, out of worry.

Drawing his gun from his holster, he slipped into his apartment.

The first thing he saw was Angela, slumped against the wall in the hallway.

He checked out the rooms to make sure they were safe- then knelt next to his friend.

Massaging her wrists until she came to.

The artist moaned-

"Bren-"

"Ssh- Ang, wait until you wake up."

She moaned again- smearing some blood at the corner of her lip. She was also bleeding from her forehead and there was a sizeable bump where she had been attacked.

He easily lifted her- laying her gently on the couch.

He had to find Bones.

But he didn't. She was nowhere to be found.

Angela was more lucid when he came back.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket- dialing 911

"Yes- I need an ambulance here at…" He rattled off her address from memory.

"Thank you."

He hung up the phone.

The next call was to Hodgins.

The load of expletives that followed his information was completely expected.

He said that he would meet them there; instead, Booth talked him into meeting them at the hospital.

"Angela- they are coming to get you." His tone was careful, even though the panic on the inside was slowly killing him. "I need you to tell me what happened."

Her eyes rolled wildly, she was having trouble focusing.

"Booth?"

"Yes, Ang it's me Booth" He was trying to be patient, but it was starting to become a problem.

"Booth- you have to help her. He took her."

"Who- Angela? Who took her?"

"He said he knew you- back from when you were a sniper. Brennan let him in, she told him you'd be back soon, then he- he hit me when she was in the other room. And that's all I remember-"

She was starting to pass out again.

"Angela- I need a name- a name Angela!"

The artist was trying to remember- trying to stay awake.

"He said his name was Jonas…he said that he wanted to talk to you"

She passed out again, and the EMT's were suddenly there.

He stood- numb to the world where he watched the medical men tend to her.

He rode to the hospital- his face was drawn and tight. Both of the EMT's asked him if he was Okay before they got to the hospital.

Hodgins was there- his face a multitude of worry,

"It's just a bump to the head-" Booth said immediately, trying to calm the frantic scientist. "She's going to be alright."

Hodgins was terrified, but he calmed with the sight of the formidable FBI Agent.

"Where's Dr. Brennan?"

"She's gone."

Jack stopped- they weren't allowed into the area where Angela was being checked out. They were stopped at the doors- so they both stood there, staring through the tiny glass porthole.

"Where?"

Booth shook his head- rage and complete uselessness overcoming him.

"I don't know- Angela said something about a man- she wasn't very clear…" Booth gulped air. Running fingers through his hair. "I-I- I think she may have been kidnapped."

Hodgins' eyes widened.

"Oh my- By who?"  
Booth shook his head

"All I know is Jonas. She said his name was Jonas."

* * *

The boy walked through the door of the FBI- looking down at the manila envelope in his hand.

The man at the desk smiled at the smallish courier.

"Where ya bound?"

The boy read the package again.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth?"

The deskman nodded- reaching out for the package- the courier relinquished it easily. The man who had given it to him was creepy- he was glad to be rid of it.

The deskman signaled a security guard, he gave him instructions.

Booth was sitting at his desk- head in hands.

It had been almost 24 hours since she went missing.

Angela was just barely able to think straight. She said that she would help- said that she would draw the man that came to the apartment that night.

But it was still too early.

Booth hadn't slept since she'd gone missing.

The guard brought the yellow manila envelope in. Dropping it on his beautiful desk.

"Kid brought a package in for you."  
"Thanks Seave."

The guard nodded and left.

Booth didn't recognize the handwriting.

He carefully, tiredly opened the envelope.

Two plastic baggies fell out- along with a typewritten piece of paper.

Booth stared mindlessly at them.

There were lengths of auburn hair in one baggy- a CD in the other.

The letter lay open, he didn't need to touch it.

_Dear Agent Booth,_

It read- the typing was unfamiliar.

_I have your partner._

Booth's heart stopped.

_I want revenge on you, and I figured out that the only way to easily get to you was to go after her._

_The hair and CD should be proof enough that I have her._

_If you ever want to see her again, you will come to the Jeffersonian at 11:45 on Thursday night. You can have your team verify the proof that I sent you, but don't tell them about our little meeting._

The note wasn't signed- nor was there any other sign of who it was from.

The hair was her color. He knew her hair- he slipped the CD into his computer. Carefully, without touching it.

The computer hummed gently. He resisted the urge to throw it into the wall.

His attention was quickly distracted by Bones' pale face showing up on the screen.

She looked strong. Defiant.

"Tell him Temperance."

Rage roiled through him, this sicko was talking to her as if he knew her- he strained to find some sort of similarity in the voice- but it was muffled. Nothing.

She looked directly at the camera; he could see the fear in her eyes, there was also a trace of tears, although he knew that she wouldn't let them fall from her eyes. Not in front of the man who held her captive.

"Booth-" She said carefully, slowly. "This man- he wants you to meet him. He wants revenge for the Disimar case. He wants you to meet him at the Jeffersonian or he says he's going to hurt me- don't do it Booth! He's-" She screeched suddenly at the Camera, the camera was muted- and a dark shape moved across in front of the camera.

He moved away from the camera- Bones was still yelling- but the huge, red smear across her face was tell-tale enough, that monster had slapped her. Hard enough to leave a slight bruise. The captor then gagged her- and unmuted the camera.

"You don't want her- or her children to die do you? Her life- is in your hands."

The voice was taunting- the man was enjoying this.

"It's your decision Agent Booth. Choose wisely"

The screen went blank- Booth sat there. Numb- he was her only chance.

He pulled the drawer open- depositing his badge and the keys to his SUV in the small drawer in his desk- he chambered the bullet in his handgun.

Chin set in grim determination he left the J. Edgar Hoover building without looking back.

* * *

Hodgins smiled slightly as Booth strode through the hospital room door- but his smile quickly faded when he saw this friends face,

Hodgins had only seen Booth with this particular expression twice before. And both times had equaled the FBI Agent threatening someone's life.

This was vigilante face-

"Hey man-" He began tentatively, but Booth clearly had something on his mind- he cut in immediately.

"Where's Cam?"

Hodgins frowned.

"She was here a minute ago dude- she just left for work, why?"

Booth swore angrily.

"I need you guys to work on something for me- as a favor to help me find Bones."

Hodgins perked up instantly.

"Why as a favor? Isn't this an FBI led case?"

Booth blanched, then shook his head.

"The bureau doesn't know. And I plan to keep it like that."

Hodgins grinned excitedly.

"So the G-man sticks it to the man I like it-"

"Hodgins I need you to focus. The kidnapper made a demand- he's an old enemy. He sent me a piece of her hair and a CD. It's proof that he has her. However, I need you to see if you can get anything off the envelope that it was sent in- or whatever it is that you guys do."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Getting information."

Hodgins watched the FBI Agent grow slightly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"I need a car."

"Now _that_ is something I can help you with."

* * *

**Ok, so sort of a cliff hanger- Booth going AWOL and all that jazz. **

**i'm guessing two more chapters- finally i figured out how thse things were going to end *Hoorah***

**Review and make me even more happy- any questions or corrections are welcome. **

**Also, Hero in the Hold was fabulous. The mermaid shaped charge was hilarious.**

**The next chapter should be soon... haha reviews make me write faster just FYI :-P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, this one is a little small comparted to usual. But i would rather like the ending to be worth the title _ending_. So this preview chapter is shorter. **

**I think you will like it, and i hope that you will review. Cause of course you will :-D**

* * *

Booth had less than a day.

_Hours _to get his life back.

It just wasn't enough time.

He slipped into the back of the bar- ignoring the shady customers that watched him as he came through.

They didn't give him much credence- he looked like one of them.

Nevertheless, most of these criminal-types had a sixth sense about cops- Seeley Booth was a cop through and through.

He sidled up to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The barkeep growled.

"Information. I need to know about a man named Jonas."

The bartended took a closer look at the young man, standing sitting in his bar.

"Seeley? Is that you?"

Booth stirred uncomfortably.

"Hello Sid."

Sid smiled- rubbing a hand along the top of his spotless bar.

"It's been a long time friend. Where's the good doctor?"

Booth turned flat eyes on the bigger man.

"That's why I'm looking for Jonas."  
Sid- ignoring the query eyed his friend.

"Why do you look like you just shook hands with the devil? I didn't know the FBI allowed casual dress."

"I'm on leave." Seeley pulled back his jacket to reveal the empty space where his badge should be.

Sid looked surprised.

"You're going off on your own? Seeley- never knew you were a rule-breaking type. At least not like this."

Booth frowned.

"This time is different."

Sid nodded-

"All I know- is that if you're looking for somebody who knows something about everyone, go here. Ask for Kal."

Booth nodded- staring down at the black writing on the napkin that suddenly pressed into his hand.

"Thank you." He replied shortly. "I owe you."

Sid shook his head.

"We're friends. That's on the house."

Booth was out the door as soon as he finished speaking, heading back out into the sun.

* * *

Temperance Brennan woke up again. Her captor was asleep across the room. She wished that she could go over and beat the living crap out of him.

But she was heavily handcuffed to her cot. There was no getting out.

What made it even worse was the fact that she knew it was a trap.

If Booth came to save her, this Jonas, would kill him in cold blood.

In her heart, Temperance knew that he knew that, but she also knew that he would come. Come hell or high water. Booth would come to rescue her.

She was going to kill him.

A tear seeped out of her eyelids.

This happened too much for them.

They would throw whatever they were feeling to the backs of their minds, up until something happened, one of their lives would be threatened. Then it would all start up again.

This was going to continue until one of them moved on- that had always been the only future that she could predict for the two of them.

Temperance Brennan knew that whichever one moved on first- it would break the other's heart.

She shook her head. Maybe moving on wasn't the only option.

* * *

Max Keenan opened his door to the rough visage of his daughter's closest friend.

"Hello Booth-"

Booth pushed past his father-in-law. Closing the door swiftly behind him,

"Bones- Temperance has been kidnapped." The word tasted coppery on his tongue. He was still in shock. "I need your help."

Max stood- leaning up against the wall. Booth noticed that he looked suddenly old.

"Why?"

Booth looked defeated.

"To get to me."

Nevertheless, Max understood.

"It's happened before. What are the demands?"

Booth sighed.

"He wants me to meet him Thursday night at the Jeffersonian. No one else is supposed to know."

"Thank you for telling me."

Booth nodded.

"Yeah well- you're the only non-squint guy that I trust with this."

If Max was surprised- he didn't let it show.

"You know this guy is just going to kill you as soon as he gets you in sights."

"Yeah, I know."

Booth had passed the test- Max Keenan slipped back into his apartment- opening drawers and then false backs to drawers- pulling out a beautiful handgun and enough cash to supply him for the rest of his life.

Booth eyed it with interest.

"Do I want to know?" He asked

Bones' father shrugged.

"Probably not."

"I can understand that."

"Do you have any leads?"

They were outside- climbing into Max's small car.

"All I know is, the guy calls himself Jonas. He has something to do with the Disimar case, and he has a beef with me. A friend of mine gave me this name- and a Kal to look for." He handed the napkin over. "The squints are working on the evidence. Nothing yet."

Max read it carefully- he whistled appreciatively.

"Your man knows the underworld. If the guy has talked to anyone- Kal will know."

Booth allowed himself a small smile.

"Sid knows everything."

"You know Sid?" Max asked

Booth turned to look at Max, who was driving out of his driveway.

"_You_ know Sid?"

Max laughed,

"Of course I know Sid, anybody who's anybody knows Sid."

"I thought I was the only one that knew Sid." Booth complained

Max coasted onto the freeway, and then kicked it into fast driving mode.

"Booth, Sid knows everybody."

* * *

Kal looked afraid, and not the afraid that comes when you have just seen a scary movie and you're creeped out to walk to your car... or the bathroom.

No, it was more like the fear that you get when you look into the eyes of someone who really has not really a thing to lose.

Max Keenan had eyes like that.

Kal had heard that this guy was scary.

But you didn't know scary until you'd looked into the eyes of the legendary figure.

"Do you know anything about a man named Jonas?"

It wasn't Max that was speaking, it was the man who had come in with him.

Now this guy, he reeked of cop or law enforcement _something._

Not that he was a lightweight or anything- the cop stood stolidly behind the career criminal. He was equally as terrifying; Kal could see the cop's hands twitching.

Kal wondered why the officer didn't have a gun- Since he obviously knew how to use one.

The fingers jabbing into Kal's larynx caused his mind to move back to the task.

"Jonas?" He coughed, the pressure relaxed slightly. "No, I haven't heard that name recently?"

Max turned to his quiet partner.

"What do you think Booth?"

The cop's eyes darkened and he shook his head.

Kal found it suddenly difficult to breathe.

"Jonas," Max repeated- a slight smile gracing his cold face. "I have been told that you are the man to go to when it comes to finding people. _Sid _told me that you were the man." The smile widened. "You wouldn't want to make Sid a liar now would you?"  
Kal's eyes bulged slightly (as bad guy's eyes tend to do).

"Sid?"  
"The man himself- it seems that Booth here is a close personal friend of his."

Kal eyed Booth suspiciously.

Max pulled Kal's attention back to him.

"And Booth is also a _very _close friend of mine. So... what do you have to say?"

Kal gulped, and thought very desperately.

"Jonas.... Jonas... There was a man here- said that he was looking for a certain FBI guy and some scientist? A forest-ensic anto-pologist. His name _might _have been Jonas."

Max turned around, and Booth raised his eyebrows

"_And?"  
_Kal looked worried.

"And what? You're not exactly paying me."  
Max was suddenly pushed aside, and Kal found himself in a army-style choke hold, his neck was violently twisted to one side. The pain was intense and stabbing.

"You are going to tell us _everything _you know. Or else I'm going to snap your neck and tell God that I found you that way." Booth's grin held no mirth or joy, only death. "And you can ask Max- I'm a religious guy."

Max figured that this was what the man must have been like when he was with the Rangers. The career criminal couldn't help being impressed by the display of force. And for some reason, he had a feeling that Booth would do exactly what he said.

Max shrugged.

"If he can't tell us anything. That it would be easier just to leave no witnesses."

Booth flashed a brief, deadly smile- and twisted just a bit harder.

The informer let out a scream of pain.

"Ok- OK- I'll tell you!"

Booth released him and threw him forward with an angry grunt.

Kal rubbed his neck,

"Not much is known about this guy, he only got to town about two weeks ago, supposedly he's been in or around Vegas for the past few years, and he's been hanging out by the place called _Julian's_. It is a Russian restaurant. He has a thing for Russian food" Kal frowned. "And sharp knives. He's been asking around for a antique weapons dealer at least twice."  
Booth felt his blood go cold at the thought of this lunatic with knives. Around _Bones._

Max nodded and turned to go.

Booth stopped though, as soon as Keenan was out of the room.

Kal found himself pressed up against the wall- his own gun out of his waistband and stuck into the base of his chin.

Booth's eyes were dead looking.

"If you tell _anyone _that we were looking for him. I _will_ find you."

Then the cop-guy was gone- and so was Kal's gun.

* * *

"Thought I lost you back there for a second."  
Max had been waiting, his car humming gently.

Booth shrugged and climbed in.

"I was... covering up our trail."

Max pulled into traffic, heading toward the Russian restaurant.

"You made sure that there was no evidence right?"  
"I didn't kill him."

Bones' father eyed Booth with an impressed glance.

"But you would've?"  
Booth didn't look at him.

"Murder is my skill set. They would have never known I was there."  
Max Keenan nodded approvingly.

"Good man."

* * *

Jonas slipped out of Julian's.

There was something rather fulfilling about knowing that you were going to exact revenge on someone that you hated within the week.

He breathed in the air with a fresh and happy sigh.

The doggy bag was under his arm for the good doctor.

She was hungry. She had to be. She had refused any food that he had offered her for the past day now.

And feeding at least two now, she couldn't be comfortable.

That is when he saw the man.

The man that he hated more than anyone else on this planet.

Special Agent Seeley Booth.

He was slipping into _his _restaurant.

A smaller, older man followed him close behind. A memory twanged at the back of his mind.

This guy wasn't a cop. Of that, Jonas was sure.

Booth spoke tersely to the man at the counter, Jonas' hand reached for one of his many knives. He could kill the man that had ruined his life so easily.

_No_.

Now was not the time. He wanted to make Booth pay- And killing him right now would not make him pay.

Jonas smiled widely and walked back inside.

* * *

Booth watched as Max Keenan interrogated the man at the counter, he smiled and spoke barely a word and then was ushered off to a back room where the Bank robber would most likely speak to the underworld owner of Julian's

The deskman eyed Booth with major suspicion.  
Seeley couldn't help it- he oozed good guy.

Booth stayed in the lobby.

A tall blonde man slipped in.

He smiled congenially at the Agent and Booth gave the cursory smile back.

They spoke awkwardly.

"So what brings you to Julian's?"  
Booth was irritated with the man's need for small talk- but he was a people person at heart so he bore with him.

"Waiting for a friend."

"Oh- I came to get dinner for a friend. She can't get out right now. A little tied up with work and stuff."

Booth nodded.

Jonas grabbed another bag from the man at the counter- Max suddenly appeared from a back door.

"Booth- we have something."  
Booth's phone went off at the exact time- the tall man brushed by on his way out.

"Booth-"

"Seeley we have dust." Cam- her voice was dead serious, and he could hear the rest of the squints talking in the background.

"What kind of dust?"

"Iron dust- Hodgins says that it's the kind that is given off at iron smelting factories."  
"There are a lot of those Camille."

"He also says that the dust is from an ore that hasn't been mined in 40 years."  
Booth smiled and nodded,

"Good! That is what I wanted to hear. I'll be there in 25."

He hung up the phone.

"What did Julian say?"  
"His name is Boris actually."

Booth narrowed his eyes, but resisted the urge to comment.

"And?"  
"Well, he said that there has been a guy coming in here everyday for the past week,"

"And?"  
"They don't have a name for him. This place is known for not asking questions."  
Booth sighed in exasperation.

"This is impossible-"

"Phone?"  
He looked down, without seeing the silver phone in his hand.

"_Oh_. The squint's called, they have dust,"  
Max nodded,

"Let's go."  
A ringing sound filled the air as they moved to the car for the fourth time that day.

"Your phone's going off."

Booth frowned, and then looked down at his phone. It was dark, but the ringing sound kept on.

He followed the noise, his jacket pocket lit with inner light.

He pulled out a cheap, disposable cell- the caller was registered as Jonas, but the number was unknown.

"Hello?"  
The voice that replied was distorted

"Hello Agent Booth."  
"Who is this?"

"Jonas."

"What do you want?"  
"Justice, simply Justice my friend."  
"Let her go. And you can have me."  
"No can do. You see- just like the villains of old, I rather enjoy having the upper hand."  
"I _will_ find you."

"Of course you will- and just so you know. That little infraction of the rules that i gave you is going to cost her."

"What infraction?"  
"The man you were with. I told you to keep this sort of thing under the table."

Booth searched his mind for a time that Jonas could have seen Max,

_The Man in the restaurant._

Booth's thoughts were interrupted by a slight scream.

"Oh, by the way, Temperance says hi."

The line went dead.

* * *

Brennan felt the icy blade slide down her face, separating her skin as it went along the pale epidermis.

Jonas smiled with glee as her face began to bleed.

The cut was a line, leading from about an inch below her eye down to the base of her chin- her science told her that she would have a scar for the rest of her life.

"Your Special Agent should have played by the rules, and then I wouldn't have to mark up your pretty face."  
Brennan would have spoken, but she was tightly gagged- although now she wanted to gag- as he rubbed his finger down the side of her chin.

"But he has to learn."

The neurosis in his eyes cleared suddenly- he moved away- pulling out a digital camera.

"Let's see how he feels after this."

* * *

Booth leaned against the metal table in the center of the Jeffersonian.

Hodgins looked tired and pale- and was trying to explain something to Max Keenan who was nodding as if he understood.

"How are you holding up Booth?"

Angela's smile was fleeting. Her face showed bruising and discoloration.

"You should still be in the hospital."  
She watched him, he didn't look at her while he spoke.

It seemed like the Booth that she had seen up until a few days ago was a swallowed up by a man with no ability to interact with other human beings.

"I was fine. They were just walking in and staring at me... alot" She pulled several brown cartons out of her purse.

"I brought you pudding." She said hopefully.

"Um... thanks."

"Seeley. You have to focus on something other than finding her." She took his hand in hers, finding it cold and clammy. "_You _have to sleep."

"Not while he has her." He said, turning to look at her- relinquishing her hand. "I can't let her get hurt."  
"Like the gravedigger?"

_And all the others. _He thought, as the past four years passed through his mind.

Every success had brought them enemies, and with his partner's lack of fear towards the underworld it had been up to Booth to keep her safe. Something that he knew he was made to do.

_Paladin_

Cullen had called him, protector of the lost and defenseless.

However, even in that he had failed, and with _her._

He couldn't lose her.

"Like the gravedigger." He replied, and frowned. It was better this way, if Angela knew, the rest of the lab would know within hours.

"But you killing yourself is not going to help anyone."  
"He's going after her because of _me._"

Angela blinked, watching her friends' face crumple with guilt. Nobody knew why she had been kidnapped; only that she was gone.

"I drew the picture." She said, and pulled the sketch into view. "But you're not gonna be happy. He looks like the most regular guy ever created.

Booth had turned back to staring at nothing,

"I know what he looks like."

"What?"

"He came. And talked to me. We exchanged _pleasantries._ Then he left. I never knew it was him un-"

The phone that had been dropped into his pocket buzzed lightly. Booth swore and fished the phone out of his pocket.

It was a text- A picture text.

There was Bones' face- colorless and fearful to his practiced gaze.

Through her left cheek was a bleeding cut. Her eyes were still defiant- but he could see that her will to fight was beginning to flag.

Then there was the caption.

_Strike One_

Booth's rage flared deeper than he had felt it in years, he turned and punched the table so hard that he dented the center.

Angela stepped back- eying the agent that she had known for four years in fear.

Max moved quickly over- placing a restraining hand on the angry man,

"Calm down Booth- you're making a scene."  
"He hurt her."  
Max's eyes darkened visibly.

"Is she still alive?"  
"Yes. But he's hurting her- because I involved you."  
Max swore violently, but kept his temper under control. That was something at least that he had learned, his age had brought a longer fuse to his temper.

"Hodgins says that he knows of five different smelting places that she could be being held at. But- you're supposed to meet him here in two hours. There is no way that we could search them all, without anyone else's help."  
"So we meet him here." Booth replied numbly. "We meet him here and we end this."

* * *

**Yeah, well- it's a bit wonky and upbrupt. Review and be happy, one more chapter, i'm about halfway thru the next one. Oh happy day- well if you're bored, i have another fic that's in progress- but it's not Bones, sadly enough.**

**:-P okay, i'll shut up now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok ya'll, this is the last chapter- i assume. :-P so i hope you enjoy the end to my saga- if you notice any wonky parts just share- i hope that you like it. :-) **

* * *

An hour and 57 minutes later Booth stood next to the dented operating table (Bones would have his head for that... if either of them lived through this.)

There was only one light on, the one above the table. Security guards were patrolling the opposite side of the building, Booth had sent everyone home. Angela and Hodgins looked awful. Camille just looked worried, and the temporary assistant just looked confused- and Booth liked this one. He played hockey.

Max was up on the high walkway- standing in the shadows watching the whole escapade.

1 minute left.

A slight clicking noise could be heard on the tiles outside the main lab.

There he was, leading along a bad-looking Bones.

Her face was not patched up at all- it had clotted slightly but it stood out against her face like a bad makeup job.

"Good to see you Agent Booth." He purred. Jonas' mouth curled into a smile that enraged the G-man. "So glad that you could make our little appointment."

Booth's eyes narrowed

"You didn't exactly give me a choice."  
"That was the plan. You see- the only thing that I could find to force you into my little game was your partner,"

The criminal pushed Bones down to sit on the operating table. She was still gagged and handcuffed. "I considered taking your son- but he was always with your ex, and I had a feeling that it would be harder to keep things quiet with your ex and all. So I opted for her, apparently you are attached to her, more so than anyone else that I could see. So I took her."

"You're sick." Booth commented and Jonas smiled eerily.

"Thank you agent Booth."  
"Let her go now."  
"No Agent Booth- that was never the plan."

Jonas seized the knife that he had been holding- twirling to throw it through the forensic anthropologist's head.

There were two successive bangs.

Jonas fell- two bullets through his left eye.

Booth stood there- the gun held in his left hand still smoked.

Max was racing down the metal steps-

Booth rushed toward Bones, she was covered in blood and was quivering- he uncuffed her in seconds- and she fell into his arms sobbing.

He pushed the hair from her eyes and held her tightly to him. So tightly, that he could barely breathe.

"Thank you." She gasped

That was when he realized that Max was not the only one in the Jeffersonian- Angela and Hodgins popped up into view from behind the couch in the Artist's office.

Cam was there- inside the morgue room.

Even Sweets was there- staring in horror at the corpse draped across the metal table- Jonas' blood and brain tissue were everywhere.

Then Bones let out a gasp- that was not the same as the others.

"Temperance are you alright?"  
Booth pulled back- looking into her eyes with something beyond worry.

"It's time." She whispered, then gasped again as pain ricocheted through her body. "They're coming."

* * *

Bones was in the maternity ward- the doctor was checking her out- Booth was there with her.

Max stood with everyone else- outside in the waiting room.

"Why were you guys there?" He asked as soon as they were all alone in the room.

Hodgins- as always- the elected leader of the group- spoke first.

"We knew that something was up. Booth doesn't just tell us all to go home and rest while Brennan is in _any _kind of danger. In fact- he usually insults and annoys us until we find something. So, we held a vote- and decided that the thing to do was to wait it out."  
"What were you guys planning on doing?" Max was almost angry with the motley crew of smarties. Nevertheless, he wasn't.

There they stood- his daughter's people.

The ones that she trusted with her life and loved like her family.

"Whatever we could do, _baby_. No one messes with Booth and Brennan and gets away with it." He winced "Sorry about the baby thing- it's a reflex."

Temperance's father shook his head carefully.

"Thank you." He said quietly, and shook Jack's hand.

The small group heaved a slight sigh of relief.

"You're welcome." They all said together.

* * *

Sweets finally talked himself into sitting down next to a man that intimidated him almost as much as his daughter did.

"Will Agent Booth feel remorse for what he did?" The pale psychiatrist asked the older man.

Max was surprised that the kid was even talking to him, but he let none of that show on his face.

"No. He will not"  
"But he felt guilt for killing Epps."  
"Epps didn't kidnap my daughter and hold her against her will."  
"Did you see how easily he did that though? I mean... dude... that was amazing."  
Max leaned back in his chair and smiled slightly.

"Booth was a killing machine back in the war. However, this kill, this kill is different. I felt no guilt when I killed Kirby. That man threatened what I loved most in this world. And he knew the man that he was dealing with when he did it."  
"You think Booth loves your daughter?"

Max glanced at Sweets.

"Anyone with half a brain can figure that."  
Sweets couldn't tell if the man was insulting or complimenting him.

"You know if I report that to the FBI- they'll split them up."  
Max grinned, and leaned back in the cheap- uncomfortable hospital seats.

"Do you see where we are son? That man in there- is the father my daughter's children. Do you really think that you can separate them completely?"  
Sweets thought this through, and nodded.

"So you're saying- that it would be pointless to point out the fact that partners have created unhealthy attachments on one another?"  
"No- I'm _saying _that Scully and Mulder did- and nothing bad ever happened to them."  
"That is a fictional example Mr. Brennan-"

"Max." Brennan smiled his comfortable smile "it is always Max- I don't even know another Mr. Brennan"

"I'm pretty sure he lives in Iowa."

Max's eyebrows rose slightly

"Really?"

Sweets nodded.

"Yeah- we checked him out when you were first apprehended. We had to check every angle of your identity."

"You were working with the FBI _then_?"

Sweets rolled his eyes

"I've been working with the FBI for four years now."  
"And how did you get assigned to my daughter and Booth?"

Sweets shrugged.

"I asked nicely."  
"You wanted to work with them?"

Sweets' face was inscrutable

"I um… I found them as one of the most interesting studies that I have ever come across. So I asked to be reassigned."  
Max turned to the psychiatrist- noticing the slight clues to his words.

"What were you before Sweets?"

Sweets' eyes twinkled slightly.

"Dude, that would be classified. As of right now- I'm a psychiatrist."

* * *

Booth held tightly to her hand while they looked down into the faces of their twins.

The boy's eyes were so blue- the girl's were deep chocolaty brown.

They were both smiling up into the faces of their mom and dad.

"They're so small." She whispered, as their eyes fluttered in sleepiness.

Booth smiled at her and the babies.

"They're newborn, Bones- of course they're small."

She looked at him with something that bordered irritation, and then the weariness passed over her face.

Silence reigned for a few minutes as they watched their children fall asleep.

"They are just _so_ beautiful." She whispered again, and smiled in that way that he had only seen a few times, ever.

"Bones." He said- watching his family together.

"Yes Booth?"

She was attempting to document every instant of the labor in her mind- as memories now, of the hours of pain that had brought her here.

"Bones- Temperance- when this all over, when all this stuff is behind us-you know now that this has happened with these two." He grinned happily. "Could we maybe- could we- could we just keep doing this? You know for real…-" He was really asking- really wanting to know the answer.

She looked at him- her eyes wide.

She opened her mouth, but he beat her to it.

"Bones, you're bleeding!"  
Her forehead was open and oozing blood, her left eye was starting to swell.

"Booth?"

The pain was a strong, shooting horror was emanating from her shoulder- chest, and most of her body.

"Bones!"

His voice was farther away- and she couldn't keep his eyes from closing- she wasn't tired.

There was a baby wailing somewhere in the hospital- the cry was a long drawn out and tireless scream.

Then the sound was gone- faded, nothing, it was as if someone had pulled the plug on her hearing and she was gone. Floating in a land that didn't live in the realm of space and time.

_She felt impact- thrown forward into something that shouldn't exist. _

_Slumped forward over something that was too hard to be Booth._

_But that's not right... Booth was the one driving._

_Her thoughts grew increasingly muddled. Everything seemed wrong. Her memories were not right. _

_She heard him groan- her eyes opened. The red blood that caked her eyes made it hard to see. _

_He was facing her- his face that eerie pale and calm that existed only when someone was unconscious._

_She attempted to pull herself off of the dash._

_The dash board? Why am I in a car?_

_Warm breezes flowed through the shattered windshield.- the light pole that they were smashed up against- guttered and hissed, the light flickering. Giving everything a surreal tint._

_Her right wrist must be broken- she had deduced that by the weakness and extreme pain coming from her arm. _

_She adjusted herself- her breath hurt as it pressed against the bruising on her chest._

_Booth had to have some broken ribs- the way he was laying gave evidence to that. _

_He wasn't coming to. _

_As the light around her began to fade she fought it. But the force of unconsciousness was stronger than her will and she passed out again._

The baby was screaming again- the mother's instinct told her that it was not one of her babies that was calling out.

The cry was twisted- becoming more shrill and mechanical... the sound faded again

Red and blue lights flashed, people were shouting, the scream was now recognized as a siren.

There was more blood on her face now- it was slick down her face.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

She wished that whoever was shining the light in her face would turn it off- and then stop bothering her with movement and questions.

Someone lifted her out of the car- and her entire body protested.

"Broken right wrist, broken right arm, her right shoulder is dislocated, look like when she was thrown forward most of the impact hit on the right side."

"What about the man?"  
"He's got a shattered collarbone- several ribs that look broken. Her injuries are a great deal more serious than his- although it looks like they both have head injuries."

"Drunk?"

"Completely. You'd think a fed would know better."

Whoever they were they were talking about her and Booth.

_This wasn't right! _Her brain shouted. _I was in the hospital, giving birth_ .

But she lost control of her brain again and her eyes fluttered gently, then closed.

_Eyes Opened_

The hospital room was the same. Her dreams had been twisted and wrong. Terrifyingly real. She fought the urge to panic... but it was the same room, the same place, it had only been a dream.

Booth was not there.

All she could figure was that she had fallen asleep due to exhaustion and she just couldn't remember.

She felt sore, and tired.

Angela was there- asleep on the uncomfortable chairs next to her hospital bed.

Angela's face looked drawn and there were bags under them.

The artist shifted slightly, head rolling forward in sleep to snap back- this, as it usually does- woke her up, that's when she noticed that Brennan was awake- and a huge smile graced her face.

Temperance saw that the bruise and the swelling were gone off of her friend's face. The forensic anthropologist knew that her friend had been knocked unconscious- but she thought that there were definitely still marks. Brennan frowned and tried to think of how the wounds could have healed up in only about four days.

"Oh my goodness, Brennan you're awake!" Angela practically skipped around the bed, pulling her best friend into a tight embrace. "Sweetie I've missed you so much!"

Brennan paused, tensing against the overly dramatic embrace. She'd only been asleep since the night before.

Nevertheless, Angela was dramatic. Maybe it had _felt _longer… or something.

"Ang?"

Brennan's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her partner's voice.

Angela's head snapped up- almost knocking into Temperance's chin.

"Booth!" She squealed- releasing Brennan immediately- Brennan could see the doorway… no one was there.

That's when the Forensic Anthropologist realized that Angela was hugging some complete stranger in the bed next to her.

Which was made even worse by the thought that they hadn't even gotten her a private room…

"Bones what's going on? Angela- although I'm really happy that you're happy to see me- can you- please- let- go." Angela released Booth and watched them both in slight raptures.

Booth was in the hospital bed next to hers, and he had no signs of injuries. There was nothing to show the reason that he was in hospital bed next to her.

"You don't remember the accident?" Angela asked-

"Ah!" They both cried out- as searing pain and flashing lights filled their minds… simultaneously.

"You don't do you?" her eyes widened. "I have got to go tell the doctor… and tell Hodgins!"

She rushed from the room without letting them have another word.

* * *

"What is going on Bones?"  
He always asked these things when he was truly confused- his face was that careful blank that he always used when something was wrong.

"I think that we have been in an accident."

"Uh huh…"It was a question asked in the lying calm tone that she rarely heard. "Then what's been happening to Christine and um…"

"-Seeley." Bones quickly interrupted, "His name is Seeley."

Booth smiled- that faint smile that just barely touched his face- but his eyes spoke volumes.

Their glances only met for a few seconds- the bond that they had shared so deeply was already starting to fade.

"I don't think that they exist." She whispered faintly- trying to keep her heart in a box. But the situation was starting to hit home. As everything began to fall into place.

"They _had_ to exist. We lived what happened."

"The accident- it was a invention of our unconscious minds."  
"A dream?" He looked unbelieving.

"Yes,"

"Like a vision?"

"No- there are no such thing as visions-"

"-Then how do you explain us both having the same dream?"

Bones almost launched into a heavily scientific explanation of the dream- she had always done that, to annoy her partner, but mostly to make him remember why he needed her.

These past few months, she hadn't needed to do that- to intimidate him- he was never ashamed that he needed her.

He knew that she was smarter than he was- he loved the fact that she had the niche that she fit into- never encroaching into his territory.

They lay silent for a minute- each lost in this new information.

"How long have we been out?" He asked finally

She leaned forward- grasping the chart that lay at the end of their bed, eying it with a doctor's gaze.

What she saw surprised her.

"Four months."  
"What? But you have been pregnant for almost 9."

She shook her head-

"Time doesn't have to pass the same during a hallucination in a coma."

But the memories were there- although it never happened. They could both remember _every _night and day that they had spent together since waking up.

It was what made it so difficult. They remembered being together- without having to be together.

* * *

Angela entered with the Doctor- Hodgins, and the whole group from the Jeffersonian.

Cam smiled her fond smile at the two of them, lying so pale in their beds.

Hodgins looked calmly at all of them- his blue eyes displaying happiness and reserve, Angela was just purely radiant- she had missed her friend so much. Beyond words.

They called Zach- leaving it on speakerphone.

Bones and Booth glanced at each other vaguely- each experiencing their own form of Déjà vu- they had _just _done this months ago- only that time- they had given Zach much different news.

The doctor rushed them all out suddenly- demanding to do tests and let the patients rest.

Everyone noticed the reserve of the two patients, but none commented.

_They had been in a coma for four months. Shouldn't we let them be a little odd?_

* * *

"Hi guys." Sweets' naïve hairless face made Booth roll his eyes and frown.

This _wasn't _the time.

Brennan wasn't _as _unhappy to see their psychologist.

"I've been told that you don't remember your accident."  
Bones nodded- and Booth wished that their seemingly uncommunicated signals didn't seem so lost since they had found out that it all wasn't real.

Sweets' eyes grew grave-

"On February 4th You two called- the Disimar case was solved- there was something that was bothering you badly. Of the DNA gathered on the body of the girl, only one donor had been identified. Agent Booth- you were forced to kill the man when he attacked Dr. Brennan."

"Karl Hainey."

Sweets nodded.

"You were supposed to fly back the next morning- when you didn't arrive for your flight the airport called us. We alerted the Las Vegas police- they found your car in a ravine way outside the city. You were barely alive."

"So they kept us alive for four months."

"Yes Agent Booth- you're brain activity was surprisingly high for coma patients."

Booth didn't look at his partner for fear that he would give something away- something that would tell their all-knowing psychiatrist what they had been dreaming of.

Questions were asked and answered, there was the normal banter and constant ribbing of the young man before them- he took it quite well, surprising himself by realizing that he had missed the two of them this whole time.

* * *

"So in real life we went to Vegas, got drunk... and had a car accident- instead of..." Brennan let it trail off

"Right," Booth agreed, "that's how i understood it too- the dream picked up where real life left off."

"So it was an illusion." Bones finally said- as the room went silent- finally that day,

"Some illusion-" Booth muttered, the darkness in his soul was starting to become more deep.

"You enjoyed the dream?"

He thought about denying it- of keeping the exterior that he didn't mind so much-

"Yes Bones. I was rather… content."  
Her pause made him self-conscious, he had bared his soul a little too much maybe.

"So was I, Booth."  
Another brief pause.

"You do realize that we should have figured it out much more quickly-"

He shook his head- still not seeing her meaning.

"It was as if someone took every cliché from any fiction story ever written- and put us through it- A one night stand turned pregnancy? The calm way that everyone was so accepting of it? The fact that _we_ were ok with it?"

Booth nodded.

"the fact that you were kidnapped as soon as we started showing feelin- I mean as soon as we started being um… _more _ok with us being pregnant."  
"Not to mention you shooting Jonas through the eye- that was extremely fantastic- I'm surprised that I didn't catch it."

"No Bones- I could have done that- I really _am_ that good."

"But Booth- that was a one in a million shot- no one can spin and hit a moving target."  
The G-man shook his head.

"Bones- I wouldn't have missed."  
"How can you be sure of that?" She asked- the patient smile on her face.

"Because it was you Bones, I wouldn't miss when it comes to you."

She stopped- her eyes once again falling into his-

"But everything else was silly really." He interjected, as the silence drug on.

"Yes. It was rather ridiculous- like someone was writing the slightly soppy version of how our relationship would progress." She smiled. "Completely ludicrous."

He laughed lightly.

"As if we would allow ourselves to um… cross the line."

"At least we don't have to worry about them splitting us up."

They both smiled and nodded- it wasn't worth that- losing the twins and their life.

But they would say it was. And they would be once again happy with the surrogate relationship that they had had.

Right? This is what they had had before. It would be enough.

Experiencing what could be first hand had been a learning experience.... nothing more. Now they knew that it would never work between them.... Right?

Awkward silence reigned again- but then they remembered the comfort of their dreams and it melded into peaceful silence.

"Booth?" The scientist asked- her voice was strange, almost tender.

"Yeah Bones?" He had almost been asleep- almost been back to that world that they had been so rudely taken from.

"You asked me a question- right before we... woke up…"

Booth remembered- of _course _he remembered.

"Oh.. uh… Bones that was when I thought that-"

"-Yes." She interrupted, he kept talking to himself more than anything- not truly hearing her words...

"Wait, What?"

"That is my answer. Yes."

"_Is _your answer? Bones- I don't want you to feel like-"

"No Seeley. You know me- I don't say things unless I mean them- and I won't lie to you."

He sat up in his bed- his dark eyes filled with doubt.

"So you're saying yes."

She frowned.

"I said that didn't I?"

"You're sure?"

She rolled her eyes, took the pillow from behind her head and nailed him with it.

"What about the team? Scully And Mulder remember? You know that they'll probably make us give it up."

She shrugged,

"I think it will be worth it."

They stared at one another, slightly confused by this turn of events. Booth was unsure- Bones was unbelieving of her own audacity.

This wasn't how either had imagined. Both had expected something a little bit more... epic...

But it was OK, there would be grief over the twins, over her captivity.

Those things had been real, if only to them. And they would need one another to get through it.

Just as they had always needed one another. Of course, what they had just said to one another changed everything.

Maybe it had been epic. Just a less loud epic. A Bones and Booth epic.

Seeley Booth smiled. He liked the sound of that

"Okay Bones." He said simply.

Laying back in his bed, hearing her voice answering his final words, just barely over the sound of the hospital noise and the monitors.

"Don't call me Bones."

~~Fin~~

* * *

**Thanks for reading- i hope you loved it, i know they didn't confess their undying love for one another in an exceedingly soppy manner, but i didnt feel like i could have them do it without betraying their characters, so i left it unspoken. sort of. **

**If you liked my style, you can try out my other stories, AKA the story i'm working on at that time. I have issues with starting 50 billion fanfictions and then never finishing any of them. It annoys me.**

**Anyhoo- if you didn't review this whole time you'd better review now. :-P Share the love (or the hate) haha thanks for reading.**

**Aloha, **

**Red**


End file.
